


I lived

by Blanquileblanc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanquileblanc/pseuds/Blanquileblanc
Summary: Keith tiene un crush con Shiro desde que le ve por primera vez en el instituto. Shiro le saca un año, por lo que entra un año antes a la universidad y Keith va a la misma carrera que él, astronomía. Allí Keith conocerá a nuevos amigos y empezará a hablar con Shiro, pero él ya está en una relación. Keith y Shiro tendrán que afrontar algunos problemas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este va a ser el primer fic que suba a internet, así que espero no tener que tardar mucho en actualizar lo primero.  
> Voy a cambiar de POV entre Keith y Shiro, en este primer capítulo va a empezar con Keith, va a continuar con Shiro y luego de vuelta a Keith.  
> ****************(esto significa cambio de POV)  
> \------------------------- (esto significa cambio de momento)  
> Espero que no haya ningún problema, de todas formas en las notas del principio de todos los capítulos diré cómo van cambiando los POV por si alguien tiene la duda en algún momento.  
> Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Entrar a la universidad, algo a lo que todas las personas dicen desde pequeñas que es un gran logro. Que es una experiencia maravillosa que cambia tu vida y que siempre recuerdas con cariño, pero realmente aquello era lo que menos importaba a Keith. Lo que más le importaba era aquel chico de cabellos blancos en los que por alguna razón nunca se veían las raíces negras. Aquel que siempre tenía una gran sonrisa y en el que se había fijado desde que entró en el instituto.

 

\-------------------------

Era el primer día de universidad para Keith, había conseguido entrar en Garrison. Una universidad que tenía fama de tener pruebas de acceso difíciles, pero para él no fue un problema. Aunque jamás había dedicado siquiera una tarde a estudiar, siempre había ido bien con los estudios y había sacado buenas notas sin esforzarse.

En aquel momento se encontraba esperando a que comenzara a su primera clase, no conocía a nadie de su curso, pero tampoco era algo que le importara. Estaba deseando tener un descanso para ir a la biblioteca, porque sabía que allí se encontraría la persona a la que había esperado ver durante más de un año.

— Buenas.— escuchó una voz a su derecha, pero no le hizo mucho caso. Aunque tuvo que atender a ese saludo cuando esta vez lo escuchó más cerca de su oído.— ¡Hola, te hablo a ti!

— ¿Qué quieres? Deja de molestarme.

— Me llamo Lance, gracias por el saludo tan amable.— un chico de su propia altura de tez algo morena, pelo corto y de constitución más delgada le miraba con una sonrisa. A su lado, otro chico bastante más alto, de tez más oscura, una pequeña coleta y de constitución más corpulenta le saludaba también con una sonrisa, aunque esta le resultaba más amable.— Este es mi amigo Hunk. No conoces a nadie de la clase, ¿verdad?

— No, de todas formas, ¿qué te importa eso?— contestó molesto.

— Bueno, siempre está bien hacer amigos, así el ambiente es más agradable, ¿no crees?

— Además, así podemos ayudarnos y luego al ser más mayores podemos seguir siendo amigos y recordar la universidad con cariño.— añadió Hunk aún con aquella sonrisa en el rostro.

— No me interesa, gracias. Me gusta estar solo y tranquilo.

— Bueno, al menos dinos tu nombre, aunque no quieras ser nuestro amigo vamos a compartir clase.—  dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa.

— Keith, ¿me vas a dejar ya tranquilo?

— Bueno, no voy a hablarte más ahora porque va a empezar la clase, pero vamos a sentarnos aquí.

Keith suspiró resignado, prefirió dejar de darle importancia. A lo mejor si no les hacía caso se terminarían yendo, como todo el mundo.

\-------------------------

Cuando terminaron sus dos primeras clases, las cuales tenían en la misma aula, Keith se fue lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Sus dos nuevos compañeros habían estado gran parte de las clases hablando, lo cual le molestó bastante ya que prefería el silencio, más si quería saber de lo que hablaban en la clase. Además cuando le preguntaban, aunque intentaba ignorarlos, siempre terminaba teniendo que contestar porque no le dejaban tranquilo. En especial el chico cubano, que en un momento empezó a contarle su vida a pesar de decirle que no le interesaba. “¿Es que no se calla nunca?” pensó para sí mismo.

Cuando logró encontrar la biblioteca, nada más entrar pudo verle al fondo de ella. Allí se encontraba Shiro, con un aspecto impecable, se había teñido el pelo pero aún podía reconocer sus facciones. Aquella mandíbula un poco ancha, sus cejas algo grandes, sus preciosos ojos rasgados y aquella sonrisa amable que siempre cubría su rostro. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta, pero un pequeño mechón pasaba delante de su rostro. Al verle en conjunto, por un momento dejó de respirar para poco más tarde dejar escapar un gran suspiro.

Un chico rubio con el pelo un poco más largo que él, también recogido con un coleta, se acercó a él con una sonrisa. Pudo reconocerle, se trataba de Matt, un amigo con el que compartía clase y parecía ser muy amigable. Pero al que no pudo reconocer fue al chico negro que iba a su lado, tenía el pelo corto a diferencia de ellos dos y llevaba gafas. Keith supuso que sería un amigo que habían hecho ese año en la universidad. Pero antes de poder seguir mirándolos, notó una mano en su hombro, a la cual reaccionó poniéndose a la defensiva por puro instinto.

— Disculpa si te he asustado, pero es que necesitaba pasar y como no podía, no quería empujarte.— Una chica de piel morena, con un pelo largo y rosa, un poco más baja que él se encontraba ahora de frente a él ya que se había girado.

— No, perdona ha sido mi culpa, estaba en medio molestando…

— Tranquilo, pero la próxima vez intenta estar en otro sitio mejor, hay gente que directamente prefiere empujar.— le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y pudo ver que se dirigía en dirección a Shiro. De hecho cuando llegó más cerca del grupo les saludó a todos dándoles un abrazo a cada uno.

— Keith, ¿tú también estás aquí?— escuchó la voz que menos quería escuchar en aquel momento, la voz de Lance.

— Vaya Keith, qué sorpresa, no pensábamos encontrarte aquí.— comentó Hunk curioso.

— ¿Otra vez vosotros dos, a caso me seguís?

— Siento decirte que no me van los hombre Keith, en quien me he fijado es en aquella chica.— levantó la mano, señalando a la chica que le acababa de pedir paso.

— ¿La conoces de algo siquiera?— preguntó Keith algo molesto— Da igual, no sé ni para qué pregunto, ni siquiera me interesa.

— Si has preguntado es porque te interesa, no nos mientas.— Lance le dió un codazo amistoso, aunque a Keith aquello fue un gesto que le molestó porque no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

— Keith no hace falta que te comportes así, podemos ser amigos. Por cierto Lance, no sé si conseguirás algo con ella, seguro que tiene muchos pretendientes.— dijo su amigo riendo un poco.

— Si uno no lo intenta no puede conseguir nada.— se alejó de ellos para ir acercándose a la chica.

— No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer eso, ¿es que no tiene vergüenza?— a Keith empezó a cansarle pensar que tendría que soportar a su compañero durante ese año, y si los dos pasaban de curso, más años.

Shiro fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Lance se acercaba al grupo, después su amigo Matt, a continuación el chico que no conocía y por último, la propia chica. La cual se giró extrañada al ver que sus amigos se habían quedado mirando hacia detrás de ella, pero en aquel momento, Lance había dirigido su mano hacia su pecho y se había inclinado levemente hacia delante.— Encantado, me llamo Lance y me encantaría conocer tu nombre, para saber qué ángel me ha hecho saber de vuestra existencia.

Hunk, que estaba a su lado, empezó a reírse del comentario de Lance, al igual que hizo Matt, que se encontraba al lado de la chica. El resto, incluído Keith, le miraron incrédulos sin creer que acabara de intentar ligar con ella de esa forma.

— Lo siento _Lance_ — pronunció su nombre algo molesta, lo cual entendió Keith perfectamente— pero no quiero nada ahora mismo con ningún hombre. Lo único que quiero es que no me molestéis así.

Lance se disculpó y se alejó de ella suspirando hasta estar más cerca de Hunk y él.— Parece que no quiere tener nada ahora mismo.

— Y menos lo va a querer contigo después de eso creo yo.— contestó Keith molesto.

— No te desanimes Lance, la próxima vez intenta hablar con ella de una forma más… normal. Seguro que así no le importará empezar a hablar contigo.— comentó Hunk dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

Los dos se fueron de la biblioteca y Keith se acercó a una de las mesas para poder mirar a Shiro. No lograba entender cómo podía resultarle tan guapo, pero desde el primer momento que le vio, no pudo dejar de pensar en él después de aquel día…

— Hola, ¿te importa?— la chica que acababa de rechazar a su compañero se encontraba ahora cerca de él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al hablarle.

— Ah, no, siéntate si quieres.— Keith se vio obligado a dejar de mirar a Shiro para dirigir su mirada a la chica por educación.

— Me llamo Allura, por favor, dile a tu amigo que la próxima vez si quiere hablar conmigo no haga el idiota de esa forma.

— Keith. No es mi amigo, tan solo es un compañero de clase.— contestó algo molesto.

— Oh vaya, bueno pues al grupo que no dejas de mirar si son mis amigos, pareces bastante interesado en ellos.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Keith al saber que se había fijado en eso, además un poco de miedo apareció ante la posibilidad de que Shiro se hubiera dado cuenta de que le  estaba mirando.— No, tan solo estaba mirando porque recordaba la escena de antes.

— Entiendo.— la chica le sonrió levemente— el rubio de pelo largo se llama Matthew, aunque prefiere que le llamen Matt. El chico de gafas se llama Adam, y el de pelo blanco Shiro, por si en algún momento quieres hablar con ellos.

Gracias a la chica ahora sabía cómo se llamaba aquel chico moreno al que no conocía. Volvió a mirar en su dirección pero esta vez se fijó en que estaba bastante cerca de Shiro, y algo dentro de él deseó estar en su lugar en aquel momento.

— ¿Ya estás mirándoles otra vez?

— Perdona, ¿pero qué es lo que querías a todo esto?— preguntó Keith volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia Allura.

— Tan solo decirte eso sobre tu compañero.— se levantó de la silla y recogió la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo— Bueno, espero que podamos hablar otro día, tengo que ir volviendo a clase o llegaré tarde.

Shiro junto a sus dos amigos y algunas personas más de la biblioteca se empezaron a levantar de sus asientos para dirigirse a sus clases al igual que la chica. Keith también tenía que empezar a levantarse para asistir a su siguiente clase, pero antes de terminar de levantarse, pasó el grupo al que había dirigido su mirada durante todo el descanso. Un leve olor dulce fue el que trajo de nuevo aquel recuerdo a Keith. Era la fragancia de Shiro, sabía que venía de él porque recordaba el día en que pudo hablar con él por primera vez.

Era la última semana de instituto de Shiro, ya que después iría a la universidad, y por fin Keith se había atrevido a hablarle. Fue tan solo una conversación pequeña, nada profunda. Shiro se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre astronomía en la biblioteca del instituto, estaba solo allí. La biblioteca se encontraba vacía y Keith había aprovechado aquel momento para hablarle. Le preguntó un poco nervioso sobre el libro, y al igual que la primera vez que le vio, Shiro le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Después de eso, empezó a darle información sobre el libro, explicaba emocionado. Rato más tarde, cuando se iban a despedir, el que por aquel entonces aún no había teñido su pelo se dio cuenta de algo. No sabía el nombre del más joven, por lo que aquella fue la primera vez que Keith le dijo su nombre.

Al terminar de recordar aquel momento, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro y vio a Shiro salir de la biblioteca. Terminó de levantarse del todo y también se puso en camino a su siguiente clase.

****************

 

— Ya empiezan a ligar contigo los nuevos chicos Allura.— comentó Matt con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— A quién me recordará...— contestó mirándole de reojo, a lo que el chico llevó su mano para rascarse la cabeza algo avergonzado.— Al menos paraste en cuanto te dije que no quería nada, la verdad es que ese Lance también ha parado pronto, menos mal.

— Vaya, si te has aprendido su nombre es porque tiene algo, ¿no?— le dio un pequeño codazo amistoso riendo de nuevo, pero esta vez los dos juntos.

— Nunca digo que no a una nueva amistad, aunque ahora no quiero nada amoroso, ya lo sabes.

El rubio asintió y acarició un poco el brazo desnudo de la chica, después miró hacia atrás para dirigirse a Shiro y Adam.— ¿Qué le pasa a la parejita? No estáis muy habladores hoy.

— Nada realmente, estaba pensando en la clase de física, espero que este año no se ponga muy difícil.— respondió Shiro con su sonrisa habitual.

— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Takashi.— sintió la mano de su novio apretarse cariñosamente y cuando le miró, vio una sonrisa que adoraba que le dedicase— Siempre has sido sobresaliente en todo, todo va a irte genial.

Shiro se sonrojó levemente y le besó en la mejilla.— Gracias Adam.

Sus dos amigos les miraban con ternura ante aquella escena, aunque al momento Allura cambió de tema de nuevo.— Es verdad, ¿alguno conocéis a un chico que se llama Keith? Tiene el pelo negro con las puntas teñidas de morado, el lado derecho rapado y es un poco más alto que yo.

— ¿Te refieres al chico con el que fuiste a hablar antes en la biblioteca?— preguntó Matt, ella asintió y se quedó un poco pensativo— La verdad es que su cara me resulta familiar, creo que le he visto antes. Si es así, la verdad es que ha dado un cambio bastante grande a su estilo, porque no me suena de gente conocida con ese estilo.

Adam negó con la cabeza pero Shiro se quedó pensando un poco más.— Me suena mucho su nombre, pero no estoy seguro del todo ahora mismo. Supongo que debería hablar con él para saberlo. ¿Por qué preguntabas?

— Bueno, es que os estaba mirando antes de que llegase. Luego llegó Lance y parece que dejó de miraros un poco, pero cuando se fue, se sentó en una mesa y siguió mirando hacia vosotros. Por eso fui a hablar con él, usé un poco de excusa lo de su compañero, pero pensé que podría conoceros a alguno.

Dejaron el tema porque acababan de llegar al aula y en seguida empezaría la clase. Durante esta, hablaron en bajo sobre alguna cosa que había explicado su profesora y otros temas sin mayor importancia. Durante esta también varias veces, como era ya costumbre, su mano se rozó con la de Adam. Lo cual terminó en algún pequeño beso y después una leve sonrisa.

\-------------------------  

Cuando sus clases terminaron, salieron juntos para marcharse de nuevo a sus casas. Shiro y Adam vivían en un piso compartido, por lo que fueron durante todo el camino juntos. Se despidieron primero de Allura, que tenía su casa tan solo a diez minutos andando de la universidad, y después de Matt, que estaba un poco más lejos que ellos, pero tenía que tomar otra dirección.

Al llegar a su piso, Adam fue el primero en entrar, dejando su bolsa en una pequeña mesa que tenían en la entrada. Fue al momento que Shiro vio su momento y le abrazó desde atrás dejando suaves besos en su cuello.

— ¿Qué haces Takashi?— su voz sonó divertida, pero un poco más aguda de lo normal.

— Nada, tan solo doy besos en el cuello a mi novio, ¿no te gustan?— paró de darle besos y le miró con ternura. El moreno giró su cara para juntar sus labios en un beso.

— Claro que me gustan, pero ahora debemos mejor dedicarnos a ordenar los apuntes que hemos cogido en clase.— contestó tras romper el beso.

— Está bien...— añadió Shiro para darle un último beso en el moflete y después soltarle.— ¿Pero después podemos ver una peli tranquilos mientras cenamos?

Adam asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y continuaron el resto del día con la misma rutina que tenían siempre.

****************

 

Al llegar a casa su madre le saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.— ¿Qué tal tu primer día de universidad Keith?

— Normal supongo.— respondió sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿No has podido ver al chico del que me hablaste?

Miró a su madre, que le invitaba con su mirada a sentarse a su lado y contarle lo que había pasado.— Está bien, ahora te contaré todo, primero voy a dejar la bolsa en mi habitación.— Ella asintió y le esperó en el sofá a que volviera. Quería mucho a su madre, siempre había sido muy buena con él y le había ayudado mucho. Fue a ella a la primera que le contó que le había empezado a gustar Shiro, y no le juzgó porque le gustase sin conocerle, tan solo le apoyó y le deseó mucha suerte.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, su perra se tiró hacia él y pudo aguantar de pie con un poco de dificultad.— ¡Kosmo!— Empezó a acariciarle y a jugar con ella un poco, después dejó su bolsa en la cama y volvieron juntos al salón para sentarse con su madre en el sofá. Kosmo se quedó a su lado mientras le acariciaban y entonces su madre volvió a preguntarle.

— ¿Entonces qué ha pasado?

— Todo empezó normal, llegué a clase y me senté solo.— su madre le miró un poco preocupada— Sabes que no suelo sentarme cerca de la gente, no se me da bien hacer amistades.

— Ojalá este año cambie y consigas hacer amigos, sé que es difícil pero te vendrá bien.

Keith suspiró y continuó hablando.— Pero justo al momento se acercaron dos chicos que son compañeros. Me molestó un poco uno de ellos en especial, el que se llama Lance, el otro no parecía tan… pesado, se llama Hunk.

Su madre rió un poco y siguió escuchándole, le habló de que le estuvieron hablando durante toda la clase, lo que le molestó un poco. Aunque esperaba que más adelante, no fueran tan habladores y atendieran más. Después de eso le contó cómo Lance había intentado ligar con Allura y su madre se llevó la mano a la cara.

— Cuando los dos se fueron de la biblioteca, pude sentarme más cerca y mirar a Shiro de nuevo, ha cambiado en el año que llevo sin verle…

— ¿Ha cambiado su comportamiento?

— No, o al menos no lo parece, sigue bastante sonriente. Pero ahora tiene el pelo más largo que antes, y se lo ha teñido de blanco, le queda precioso.— Krolia le miró con ternura al ver cómo hablaba de él.— La verdad es que me gustaría hablar con él, pero no sé si querrá ser siquiera mi amigo.

— Keith,— su madre apoyó su mano encima de la propia— si no lo intentas no puedes saberlo, no pierdes nada por intentarlo, tan solo puedes ganar. Además, estoy segura de que con lo agradable que parece, querrá ser amigo tuyo.

Keith asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, su madre tenía razón, si no lo intentaba no podría conseguir nada. Tras aquello, le preguntó a ella por su día en el trabajo y después de eso sacaron juntos a pasear a Kosmo.

\-------------------------

Cuando volvieron a casa, Keith entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta para estar solo ahora. Estaba sentado en la cama, pensando en el día siguiente, en ver de nuevo a Shiro y se le vino a la mente. Se levantó a coger su guitarra y empezó a tocar una de las muchas canciones que se sabía. Fue su padre el que le enseñó a tocar cuando era más pequeño, y desde el momento en el que vio a Shiro, aprovechó su conocimiento para tocar distintas canciones. Pero todas eran canciones de amor que soñaba con poder dedicarle algún día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguno capítulo, tengo que aprovechar ahora que estoy tan inspirada para escribir todo lo que pueda.  
> En este el POV empieza con Shiro, cambia a Keith, luego vuelve a Shiro y por último a Keith de nuevo.  
> Los cambios de tiempo y POV se señalan de la misma manera que en el anterior capítulo.  
> Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de la lectura.

Cuando despertó, hizo el amago de dar un abrazo a Adam, pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que no estaba a su lado en la cama. Shiro se sorprendió un poco, aunque luego pensó que podría haber tenido un mal sueño y se preocupó un poco. Al levantarse de la cama y abrir la puerta de la habitación, vio la luz de la cocina encendida y fue directo hacia ella.

— No, no puedo hacerlo ahora, lo sabes perfectamente.— escuchó a Adam decir cuando empezó a abrir la puerta. Este le miró sorprendido y miró hacia otro lado de nuevo— Tengo que dejarte, hablamos más tarde.— separó el teléfono móvil de su oreja y colgó la llamada que estaba atendiendo.— Buenos días.

— ¿Va todo bien cariño?— preguntó Shiro algo preocupado acercándose a él.

— Sí, va todo bien, tan solo era mi madre. Me ha pedido de nuevo que vaya a ayudarle con unas cosas.— dijo tras suspirar cerrando los ojos.

Shiro se agachó y llevó su mano a la cara de Adam, acariciando suavemente provocando que abriera sus ojos y le mirase.— Sabes que me tienes aquí para todo Adam, puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Si necesitas algo, haré todo lo que me sea posible para ayudarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?— dijo por último sonriéndole.

Adam siguió con aquella expresión algo cansada, pero puso una leve sonrisa y asintió.— Lo sé Takashi.— se aproximó a él para besarle mientras llevaba una mano a su pelo para acariciarle mientras mantenían el beso.

Shiro terminó cortando el beso y antes de incorporarse del todo, dejó otro suave beso en la punta de su nariz.— Bueno, para que te animes prepararé hoy el desayuno.

Adam rió un poco ante aquellas palabras y le miró sonriendo.— No tenemos mucho tiempo Takashi, ¿qué vas a hacer?

— Tenemos tiempo de sobra, voy a prepararte unas tortitas.

Shiro le miró con aquella sonrisa aún en su rostro, Adam puso una que notó con cierta tristeza y eso le preocupó un poco.— Te quiero, Takashi.

A Shiro se le abrieron los ojos porque le sorprendió que lo dijera de la nada. Se volvió a acerca de nuevo a él para abrazarle y besarle otra vez.— Yo también te quiero, te quiero muchísimo.   
  


\-------------------------

Se encontraban esperando en el cruce en el que quedaban con Allura y Matt para ir juntos a la universidad. Estaban dado de la mano y Shiro apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Adam.

— Te va a terminar doliendo el cuello Takashi.

— Tranquilo, porque esté un rato así no me va a pasar nada, además estoy muy cómodo así.

— Buenos días parejita.— Matt fue el primero en llegar, saludándoles igual de animado que siempre.

— Hola Matt.— contestó Shiro también animado, se acercó a su amigo para darle un abrazo al igual que siempre que se veían.

— Buenas.— Adam le dio una palmada en la espalda con una sonrisa a Matt para saludarle.

Al poco llegó Allura, la cual saludó a todos y Matt le pasó el un brazo por los hombros mientras andaban.— ¿Estás preparada para el segundo día?

— ¿A qué viene eso?

— Bueno, a lo mejor tienes que aguantar a algún ligón más.

— Si te aguanto cuando haces el tonto o cuando tienes una cerveza de más encima, puedo soportarlos a ellos.— comentó riendo un poco. El chico se quejó en broma y Allura junto a Shiro, se rieron ante ello. Adam no solía reír mucho, pero Shiro le notaba un poco extraño ese día. Aunque prefirió no comentar nada sobre ello, no quería poder agobiarle de alguna forma.   
  


****************

 

Hoy había llegado de nuevo pronto a la universidad, por lo que llevaba un rato esperando en uno de los bancos que había mientras escuchaba música. Tenía esperanzas de poder ver a Shiro entrando antes de tener que dirigirse a su clase, y pudo verle de lejos. Se encontraba de nuevo con el mismo grupo que le había visto el día anterior, estaba hablando con su amigo Matt y allí se encontraba  aquella sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Notó algo detrás suya, por lo que se giró rápidamente, a la defensiva al igual que el día anterior. Lance se encontraba cerca, con un brazo estirado hacia él. Este empezó a decir algo, pero se tuvo que quitar los cascos ya que no le escuchaba.— ¿Tienes un sexto sentido o algo? No sé cómo podías saber qué estaba cerca, ni siquiera te había tocado aún.

— ¿Qué narices querías pesado?

— Saludarte— contestó simplemente, lo cual le irritó un poco.

— ¿Y no hay otras formas de saludar que no sean venir por la espalda?

— Es que estabas demasiado concentrado mirando hacia un sitio, pensé que si venía por delante me ignorarías.

Keith llevó de nuevo su mirada hacia el grupo de Shiro, ignorando lo que le dijo Lance a continuación. La misma chica de ayer, Allura, miró hacia su dirección y le saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Espera, ¿te acaba de saludar a ti ella?!— Lance chilló volviendo a molestar de aquella manera a Keith, haciendo que le mirase de nuevo.

— Sí, me ha saludado, ¿pasa algo?

— ¿Os conocéis? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sabes si le gustan los hombres? A lo mejor me dijo eso porque le gustan las chicas.

— No, te dijo eso porque le molestó que intentases ligar de esa forma. Se llama Allura, y es normal que le canse que algunos tíos la traten así. Y no sé si le gustan las mujeres, los hombre, las dos cosas o si le gusta algo.— Keith estaba un poco molesto, lo había pensado ayer cuando vio a la chica en aquella situación. Seguramente tendría que soportar eso más veces y le daba algo de pena pensarlo.

— Vaya… entonces supongo que la próxima vez que hable con ella lo haré de otra forma.— contestó rascándose la cabeza con una expresión algo triste.

— Me parece que lo agradecerá bastante.— Keith se levantó del banco guardando sus auriculares en la bolsa.— ¿Hoy no ha venido tu amigo?— Lance le miró un poco sorprendido y le molestó un poco— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— Ah, nada, nada. Tan solo no me esperaba que me preguntaras sobre él o me esperaras para ir juntos.

— Si quieres no te espero.— contestó suspirando y empezando a andar hacia el edificio.

— ¡No, no, espera vamos juntos!— comentó alcanzándole— Hunk va a llegar un poco más tarde, aunque va a venir para antes de que empiece la clase. Tenía que ayudar a su madre con unas cosas en su casa y me pidió que fuera viniendo solo. No me dijo a qué tenía que ayudarla, pero supongo que luego nos lo contará.

Los dos continuaron andando juntos hasta la clase. Lance hablando todo el rato, pero esta vez sobre Allura. Hablaba de lo preciosa que le parecía su piel, lo espléndido que le resultaba su pelo largo y rosa. En un momento comentó si sería tan blando como el algodón de azúcar, ante eso Keith tan solo puedo suspirar cansado por aquello que le parecía tonto.

Tal y como había dicho Lance, Hunk llegó justo a la clase entró junto al profesor que les iba a impartir la clase. El día anterior no habían recibido clase por su parte, por lo que le resultó curioso su bigote pelirrojo bastante marcado.

Hunk se sentó al lado de Lance al igual que el día anterior y los dos comenzaron a hablar. Les contó que su madre le había pedido que le ayudara a colocar unas cajas en el trastero  y por eso había tardado un poco en llegar. 

— Eres muy bueno Hunk, siempre ayudando a los demás. Seguro que podrás encontrar una pareja super rápido.— comentó Lance con una sonrisa.

— Aún no he tenido la suerte, pero gracias Lance.

— ¿Crees que Keith podrá tener pareja?

— Si sonríe un poco más, seguro que sí.— contestó Hunk riendo un poco.

Les miró de reojo y los dos parecían divertidos.— Si cambias tus dotes de ligue, a lo mejor tú también la encuentras Lance.

El mencionado pareció un poco molesto pero su amigo se rió de nuevo en bajo.    
  


\-------------------------

Esta vez Keith salió más contento de la clase, no habían hablado tanto como el día anterior. Las pocas veces que habían hablado además, si veían que no les contestaba o que no parecía con muchas ganas de hablar, dejaban el tema. Aquello le hizo sentirse más cómodo ya que no le gustaba hablar mucho por norma general. 

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, miró hacia donde se encontraban ayer Shiro y sus amigos. Pero al contrario que el día anterior, hoy no estaban allí. 

— ¿Buscas a alguien?— escuchó la voz de Allura a su espalda y se giró rápidamente.

— No, tan solo… tan solo miraba los sitios libres.

— Si quieres os puedo presentar, los tres son buena gente. Además podemos llegar a ayudarte si necesitas alguna cosa.— la chica le miraba con una sonrisa y los brazos llevados a la espalda.

— No hace falta, no quiero molestar de verdad.

— Allura, ¿no vas a coger nada en la máquina?— la voz de Shiro a su derecha, era la que menos esperaba oir en ese momento y unos nervios le invadieron completamente.

— Sí, ahora iré. Mira Shiro, este es el chico del que os hablé ayer.

Shiro le miró y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa mientras le estiraba el brazo para saludarle con la mano.— Me llamo Shiro, encantado.— se le había quedado mirando curioso y aquello tan solo aumentó más sus nervios.— Me suena mucho tu cara, ¿nos conocemos ya?

Keith tragó saliva y estiró su brazo para darle la mano, era suave y cálida, le resultó muy agradable.— Bueno, fuimos al mismo instituto.— esta vez su expresión fue una de sorpresa— Ibas a una clase superior a la mía. En tu último año, cuando no quedaba mucho para que acabara el curso, hicistes exposiciones sobre la astronomía. Uno de los cursos a los que fuiste junto a Matt fue el mío.

— ¡¿Fuiste tú el chico que me habló aquel día cuando estaba solo en la biblioteca?!— preguntó Shiro mientras le apretaba un poco más la mano y también llevó su otra mano al agarre. Parecía más alegre que antes y Keith notaba que le iba a salir el corazón del pecho mientras asentía tímidamente.— ¡Me alegra mucho saber que te animó a estudiar esta carrera, estoy seguro de que te encantará! 

Allura dejó escapar una pequeña risa y le puso una mano en el hombro a Shiro.— ¿Por qué no vamos a contárselo a Matt?

Shiro asintió y le soltó la mano de nuevo. En parte le ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco, pero por otra parte echó en falta aquel contacto. Fueron los tres juntos hacia la máquina, allí se encontraban Matt cogiendo algo, y Adam con un café en la mano.

— ¡Matt, mira a quién he encontrado!— Matt se giró hacia él, esta vez llevaba el pelo recogido en un pequeño moño algo despeinado, lo que le daba un aspecto despreocupado.— ¿Recuerdas aquel chico del que te hablé en el instituto?

— Shiro, me has hablado de muchos chicos desde que te conozco.— comentó riendo.

— Tú también me has hablado de muchas chicas, pero no me refiero a eso. ¿Te acuerdas del chico que me habló en la biblioteca poco después de hacer aquellas exposiciones? Pues es Keith, el chico que nos comentó Allura.— Shiro se giró para sonreírle después de aquellas palabras.

— Vaya, sí que has cambiado, por eso no te reconocíamos ninguno de los dos. Encantado de conocerte por fin en persona.— se dio también la mano con él, aunque como ya esperaba, no sintió lo mismo que cuando se la dio con Shiro.

— Es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde pequeños.— comentó refiriéndose a Matt.—  Bueno, ya os conocéis, pero ella es Allura. La conocí el año pasado porque vamos a la misma clase, ahora mismo es mi mejor amiga.— después dirigió su mirada hacia el chico moreno de gafas— Este es Adam, también le conocí el año pasado. Es mi novio y vivimos juntos.— dijo por último sonriendo más ampliamente.

Algo dentro de Keith se rompió tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Había pensado que tan solo eran amigos y le pilló inesperado que fueran novios.— ¿Hola?— Keith volvió a reaccionar. Aquel chico le miraba con una ceja enarcada, tenía su brazo estirado para darle también la mano. Le devolvió el saludo algo desanimado, aún no se hacía a la idea.

— Voy a coger algo y nos vamos a fuera a tomarlo.— comentó Allura mientras metía dinero en la máquina. Al marcar el número, esta no reaccionó, así que volvió a marcar de nuevo el número, pero obtuvo de nuevo el mismo resultado.—¿Qué le pasa ahora? A vosotros os ha funcionado.

— Son las mismas que las del año pasado, sabes que a veces se quedan atascadas.— comentó Matt.

— No tengo más dinero suelto, ¿por qué se me tiene que quedar justo a mí?

— Toma, para ti.— Keith puedo escuchar la voz de Lance, y cuando miró hacia donde se encontraba Allura, se encontraba a su lado. La chica se quedó mirándole un poco extrañado.— Bueno, no tengo mucha sed, y es lo que querías coger. Además, supongo que es una disculpa por mi comportamiento ayer, es normal que te molestara…

Allura le miró con una sonrisa y cogió la botella de Nestea que le ofrecía.— Muchas gracias, acepto tu disculpa. Ya podrían aprender todos así. ¿Eres compañero de Keith verdad?

— Sí, bueno nos conocimos ayer.

— ¿Por qué no venís también tú y tu amigo con nosotros? Podemos ir todos juntos fuera.

Lance sonrió y asintió rápidamente— ¡¿Hunk, quieres que vayamos con ellos?!— el chico estaba mirándoles desde lejos, pero asintió y se acercó a ellos.   
  


****************

 

Habían salido fuera todos juntos y estaban sentados en una de las mesas que estaban repartidas por el lugar. Llevaban un rato hablando de las clases, de cosas que les gustaban para conocerse un poco y otra clase de cosas.

— ¿Y cómo os conocisteis?— preguntó Matt a los dos chicos que acababan de conocer.

— Bueno, Lance y yo fuimos al mismo colegio. Solíamos jugar juntos en los descansos, así que fuimos haciéndonos amigos. Al final decidimos también estudiar lo mismo y por ahora nos va bien, esperemos que no sea muy difícil.— comentó el chico llamado Hunk con una gran sonrisa. Parecía muy buena persona y a Shiro le había agradado desde el primer momento.

— Si tenéis algún problema siempre nos podéis preguntar ya que estamos en un curso superior.— dijo Allura antes de dar el último trago a su bebida.

— ¿Y tú Keith?— el chico levantó su cabeza hacia Matt al oir su nombre, no parecía que estuviera muy contento y eso preocupó un poco a Shiro.— ¿Tus amigos no han escogido la misma carrera?

— Nunca he tenido amigos, no sé nada de mis anteriores compañeros.— contestó serio. Todos se quedaron en silencio tras aquella palabras, aunque Shiro rompió el silencio.

— Pues eso no va a volver a pasar, vamos a ser tus amigos y vas a saber sobre nosotros.— dijo mirándole con un gran sonrisa. Keith le miró un poco sorprendido y sonrió levemente.

— Gracias Shiro…

— ¿Así que yo te digo de ser amigos y me dices que soy un pesado pero te lo dice Shiro y le das las gracias? Me siento discriminado por tu parte.— Lance usó un tono sobreactuado y todos rieron un poco.

— Calla idiota.

— Creo que deberíamos ir yéndonos, ¿no creeis?— comentó Adam mientras se levantaba, parecía algo molesto y preocupó bastante a Shiro.

El resto se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia el edificio, antes de que Adam fuera con ellos a la vez, Shiro le agarró del brazo.— Espera, quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora Takashi? Tenemos que ir a clase.

— Hoy estás un poco raro. Te noto algo serio y me preocupa, sé que no eres extrovertido y tan alegre como Matt, pero no sueles ser así. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

— No Takashi, no ha pasado nada. No tienes que preocuparte por todo, da igual, tan solo estoy así por lo de esta mañana.

— Está bien, perdona si te he molestado.

— Da igual, vamos o llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase.

Shiro asintió y fueron junto al resto.   
  


\-------------------------

Las clases terminaron y se volvieron a encontrar de nuevo con Keith, Hunk y Lance. Esta vez volvieron a hablar un poco y decidieron darse los teléfonos para poder contactar.

Al igual que el día anterior, siguieron el camino de siempre, despidiéndose primero de Allura y después de Matt. A Shiro le tranquilizó un poco que Adam le cogiera de la mano mientras volvían a casa, pensó por un momento que podría estar enfadado y no querría. Al llegar a su piso, Adam dejó su bolsa y se cambió de ropa.

— ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Shiro algo sorprendido.

— Voy a ayudar a mi madre con lo que me pidió esta mañana. Volverá en dos o tres horas.

— ¿Necesitas que vaya contigo? A lo mejor tardaríamos menos.

Adam se quedó parado mirándole, pero al momento se acercó y le dio un beso de imprevisto. Shiro respondió al beso y le agarró de la camisa, metiendo su lengua en la boca de su novio aumentando la intensidad. Fue Adam quien rompió el beso, cogiendo aire aún cerca del rostro de Shiro.— Esta noche, ¿vale?

Shiro asintió con una sonrisa, dándole de nuevo un pequeño beso antes de dejarle irse.— Mucho ánimo ayudando a tu madre cariño, si necesitáis ayuda llámame.

Adam se despidió de él haciendo un gesto con la mano y cerró la puerta.

Shiro se dirigió a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama en la que dormían. “Espero que llegue pronto la noche” pensó para sí mismo. Al darse la vuelta, miró a su mesilla de noche y recordó una cosa.   
  


****************

 

Sus padres le recibieron cuando volvió a casa, aunque les saludó sin mucho ánimo. Los dos se encontraban sentados en el sofá abrazados y aquello al menos le alegró un poco. No solían tener mucho tiempo para pasar juntos, su padre era bombero y al contrario de lo que uno pudiera pensar, no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Su madre también trabajaba, en el gimnasio ayudando a la gente a entrenar, pero tenía una semana de vacaciones y por suerte podía descansar.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, esta vez no se encontraba Kosmo allí para recibirle. Aquello le hubiera alegrado bastante, pero supuso que hoy no sería un gran día. Desde que Shiro le había dicho que Adam era su novio, no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza. 

Le molestaba estar así en parte, no tenía sentido que estuviera así porque Shiro tuviera novio. Era normal, le sacaba un año y en la universidad las cosas cambiaban. Sabía que lo más común es que hubiera conseguido una pareja, alguien a quien querer y con quien compartir sus pensamientos. Alguien con quien poder ser completamente libre. 

Pero le apenaba saber que no podía ser él quien le hiciera sentir así, de hecho se sintió egoísta. “Ni siquiera le conozco casi, ¿por qué tengo que ponerme así?” pensó para sí mismo, unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. De nuevo sus inseguridades empezaron a atacarle, y empezó a hacerse daño a sí mismo con sus propias palabras. Pero la vibración del teléfono móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos, limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y descolgó diréctamente.— ¿Sí?— su voz sonó triste y se notaba que acababa de estar llorando, lo cual le molestó un poco.

—  _ Keith, soy Shiro, ¿va todo bien? _ — escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— Sí, estoy bien. Tan solo...— Keith no supo qué decir, se encontraba nervioso. No esperaba en absoluto aquella llamada, y menos en ese momento.

—  _ Tranquilo, si te sientes mejor sin decirlo está así bien. _ — que Shiro no preguntase más por ello le tranquilizó.

— Es verdad, ¿para qué llamabas?— preguntó un poco nervioso, pero esta vez con mejor voz.

—  _ Ah sí, quería decirte que me hizo muy feliz verte de nuevo. _ — sabía que Shiro no lo había dicho con la intención que él hubiera deseado, pero de todas formas le hizo feliz escuchar esas palabras.—  _ Saber que te inspiré y animé de alguna forma a que empezaras a estudiar la carrera de astronomía, me alegra mucho. Era lo que buscaba con aquellas exposiciones y ahora sé que al menos pude conseguirlo contigo. _ — Shiro le hablaba con una voz muy alegre y conseguía que su corazón latiera con mayor rapidez.—  _ Pensé en proponerte quedar juntos solos el sábado por la tarde. _

— ¿E-el sábado por la tarde? ¿Para qué?— si al oirle tan feliz su corazón ya latía tan rápido, escuchar aquella propuesta de quedar le hizo por un momento la persona más feliz.

—  _ Me gustaría hablar más contigo para conocernos mejor. Además ya que te interesó tanto de lo que hablé como para que estudiaras esta carrera, pensé en que podría recomendarte algunos libros. La mayoría de información la saqué de varios libros y estoy seguro de que podrían interesarte. ¿Qué me dices? _ — se imaginó su sonrisa cuando le preguntó aquello y se mordió levemente el labio.

— Está bien, ¿a qué hora podríamos quedar?

—  _ ¿Te parece bien a las tres y media en la puerta de la universidad? Conozco una cafetería por allí cerca que está muy bien de precio, además tiene cosas muy ricas. _

— Está bien, entonces el sábado a esa hora estaré sin falta. Shiro, tu...— se quedó en silencio por un momento, le daba un poco de reparo preguntar aquello.

—  _ ¿Sí? _

— ¿No le importará a Adam que quedemos solos ni nada verdad?

Escuchó a Shiro dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada—  _ Keith, Adam es mi novio, no es mi padre. Tiene que comprender que quiera quedar solo con amigos, al igual que él puede quedar solo con amigos también. Así que tranquilo, no le va a importar que quedemos juntos, y si le importa lo voy a hacer igual. _

— Está bien… hasta mañana Shiro.

—  _ Hasta mañana Keith, ten una buena tarde. _ — tras esas palabras, colgó la llamada.

Keith llevó el teléfono a su pecho y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. Podría ser una tontería, pero le hacía muy feliz saber que había hablado por primera vez por teléfono con Shiro. Le había llamado amigo, había sido muy amable con él y además iban a quedar juntos el sábado por la tarde. Podría acostumbrarse a aquella sensación de felicidad, y deseó que pudiera cogerla. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi pobre Keith que está inseguro porque es una bola de inseguridades con las relaciones.  
> Pero Shiro se va a esforzar para que no se sienta así, ya veréis.  
> Ojalá os haya gustado este capítulo y de nuevo, espero poder actualizar pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tras casi una semana, he vuelto.  
> En verdad podría haberlo subido antes, pero me he puesto a escribir escenas de más adelante porque me apetecía escribir algo de sheith, que como a esta altura de la trama la relación es shadam se me hace un poco cansado a veces JAJAJAJAJA.  
> Además he cambiado algunas escenas de como las tenía pensadas en un primer momento y todo eso, realmente de los tres capítulos que llevo, es al que más cambios le he hecho de la primera idea. Espero que hayan sido para mejor.  
> Como siempre, espero que os guste el capítulo y lo disfrutéis.

Shiro y Keith se encontraban juntos en la parte de fuera de la universidad, estaban sentados en un banco cercano. Shiro miraba a Keith con una gran sonrisa y llevó su mano al rostro de Keith, acariciándolo levemente con su pulgar.

— Keith, eres precioso.— su mirada era muy bella, más de lo que la recordaba.

— Shiro, te quiero.— comentó con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

Shiro rió suavemente, adoraba escuchar su risa. El albino se acercó hacia su rostro para susurrarle— Yo también te quiero Keith— estaba a punto de besarle y Keith cerró los ojos.

Notó un gran peso encima y escuchó unos ladridos, abrió los ojos y vio a Kosmo gracias a la poca luz que entraba desde la ventana. Todo había sido un sueño y se arrepintió en aquel momento de haber dejado que Kosmo durmiera con él esa noche.

— Buenos días pequeña.— dijo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kosmo, que movía la cola alegremente.— Venga levanta, vamos a la cocina para darte tu comida.— La perra bajó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, entonces ladró esperando a que Keith abriera.

Se levantó de la cama bostezando para subir las persianas y abrir la ventana para que la habitación airease. Después fueron juntos a la cocina que se encontraba en el piso de abajo para ponerle de comer y prepararse su desayuno. Su madre se encontraba en la cocina leyendo algo mientras esperaba a que se hiciera el café. Llevaba puesta una de las camisetas de su padre solamente, dejando ver sus piernas morenas, así que supuso que habían aprovechado aquel día libre.

— Buenos días Keith, buenos días Kosmo.— dijo esto último riendo ya que la perra se había acercado contenta a ella.

— ¿Qué tal con papá?— preguntó Keith mientras echaba comida en el cuenco de Kosmo.

— Muy bien, pero ya se ha ido a trabajar hace un rato. Es una pena que no podamos pasar más tiempo juntos pero bueno, es lo que tiene su trabajo.— sabía que a su madre le apenaba que trabajara de bombero, no podían verse mucho y siempre estaba preocupada. Nunca se sabía qué podía pasar teniendo esa profesión.— ¿Tú que tal estás? Ayer tu padre y yo te vimos algo triste, pero pensamos que podrías querer tiempo para ti solo.

— ¿Te acuerdas de que vi a Shiro en la universidad?— su madre asintió mientras le miraba prepararse unas tostadas.— Ayer pude hablar con él, estaba muy feliz porque no terminaba de creerlo, se acordaba de mí.— Krolia sonrió por la ternura, estaba feliz de saber aquello.— Pero me presentó a un chico que es su novio. Aquello me puso un poco triste, no me esperaba que aquel chico fuera su pareja.

— Vaya, así que por eso estabas triste.

— Sí, pero después me llamó cuando estaba en mi habitación. Me invitó a quedar juntos el sábado por la tarde para ir solos a una cafetería.

— Eso es genial, me alegro mucho por ti Keith. Bueno, de momento podéis ser amigos, seguro que así podrás estar con él.

Keith asintió levemente, era verdad que podían ser amigos, pero eso no cambiaba sus sentimientos. Se sentía un poco egoísta, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Deseaba que en algún momento todo pudiera llegar a algo más, pero no le comentó nada a su madre. No quería preocuparla más de lo que ya lo estaba por su padre.

 

\-------------------------

Cuando estaba llegando a la universidad, vio al grupo de Shiro de lejos. Una pequeña parte de él pensó en acercarse y empezar una conversación para llevarse mejor. Pero otra parte de él le dijo que a lo mejor molestaba, que seguramente estuvieran bien ellos solos.

Empezó a pensar que les sería más cómodo seguir sin hablar con él, que a lo mejor tan solo habían empezado a hablar con él porque les había estado mirando. Que posiblemente no les agradaría del todo estar con alguien tan poco hablador ni solía sonreír mucho. Todas sus inseguridades a la hora de relacionarse con otras personas habían vuelto en aquel momento y no sabía qué hacer.

— ¡Buenos días Keith!— La voz de Lance le sacó de sus pensamiento, su voz y el peso repentino que sintió porque le había rodeado con el brazo de forma amistosa.

— Buenos días.— comentó Hunk también alegre mientras se acercaba y les pasaba también el brazo de forma amistosa.

Keith no se terminaba de sentir muy cómodo en aquel momento, pero sus inseguridades hicieron que se sintiera algo incómodo como para decirle que parasen.— Mirad, están allí Allura y el resto. ¡Chicos,estamos aquí!— fue corriendo hacia ellos hasta que el grupo le vio y empezaron a saludarle con el brazo, deteniéndose antes de continuar su camino a la universidad.

— ¿Vamos con ellos Keith?— preguntó Hunk con una sonrisa amable. Keith asintió sin mucho ánimo y se juntaron con ellos.

Cuando estaban juntos, continuaron su camino todos. Matt y Lance eran los más habladores, por lo que fueron los que empezaron una nueva conversación a la que se unieron Allura y Hunk animados. Keith había preferido quedarse atrás, no se sentía con muchas ganas de hablar ante un grupo en esos momentos.

— ¿Cómo estás Keith?— notó una mano en su hombro y cuando giró su cabeza a la izquierda, pudo ver a Shiro más cerca de lo que esperaba.

— Ah, bi-bien, ¿por?— se puso un poco nervioso ante el contacto y la cercanía, aunque no de la misma manera que si hubiera sido alguna otra persona del grupo.

— Es que parecías algo triste, pero si me dices que estás bien me alegro.— de nuevo aquella sonrisa que tan preciosa le parecía. Por un momento recordó su sueño, recordó que en él había estado a punto de besarse con Shiro y unos nervios más fuertes le invadieron.

— Takashi mira esto.— escuchó decir a Adam delante suya.

— Dime cariño.— Shiro volvió a dedicar una pequeña sonrisa a Keith antes de quitar la mano de su hombro y acercarse de nuevo a Adam.

Keith se apenó un poco cuando Shiro se volvió a separar de su lado, pero no podía hacer nada ante ello por lo que volvió a sentirse algo egoísta de nuevo.

 

****************

 

Cuando llegaron a la universidad se separaron de Keith, Lance y Hunk, que tenían que ir a su propia clase.

— Me caen bien estos chicos, a lo mejor podríamos hacer un grupo de whatsapp todos juntos.— comentó Matt alegre.

— Podemos preguntarles luego en el descanso y si les apetece lo creamos en ese momento o después de clase.

Entraron a clase y al igual que normalmente, había bastante silencio y tan solo se escuchaba al profesor.

— Takashi.— susurró Adam cerca de su oído, Shiro le miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Conoces mucho a Keith?

— No, le conocí en el instituto pero casi no hablamos.— contestó en un volumen bajo para no molestar— Tan solo hablamos una vez antes de verle ayer. ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Por nada, tan solo es que te mira mucho.

— ¿Tienes celos de él?— le miró algo sorprendido, no acababa de gustarle que pudiera tener celos de Keith.

— No tengo celos, tan solo siento que te mira demasiado.— contestó algo molesto.

— Adam, cariño, seguramente me mire más porque no le guste mucho relacionarse. A lo mejor le transmito más seguridad, podría haberle pasado con cualquiera.

Adam chasqueó la lengua y Shiro se giró para darle un pequeño beso en el moflete y después susurrarle en el oído.— Adam, tan solo es mi amigo, tú eres mi novio.

— Parejita, dejad de hablar que os estamos escuchando Allura y yo. Por cierto Adam no te preocupes, Shiro está muy enamorado de ti. Nos habla demasiado de ti, a veces es hasta un poco pesado.— comentó Matt en broma hablando bajo también.

— Matt.— un pequeño sonrojo se mostró en el rostro de Shiro.

— Si hablais tanto me tendré que meter al final.

— Matt, estábamos hablando solos, no hacía falta que dijeras nada.— comentó Adam en un tono molesto.

— Callaos ya los tres y atended.— dijo Allura mirándoles seria.

Los tres chicos hicieron caso y dejaron de hablar, tan solo habían visto una vez enfadada a Allura cuando cortó con su ex novio y no querían verla así de nuevo.

 

\-------------------------

Cuando salieron de clase, Allura avisó a Lance por whatsapp de dónde les esperarían hoy.

— ¿Qué tal con Lance, ha intentado ligar alguna vez más contigo?— preguntó Matt mientras cogía algo de la máquina.

— Por suerte no, aunque me preguntó si era lesbiana. El pobre se puso a decirme que si era así sentía todavía más haberse comportado de esa manera, pero ya le dije que había tenido novio.

— Me alegro de que no haya intentado ligar más contigo, tiene que ser un alivio.— cogió lo que había elegido en la máquina y se dirigieron hacia donde habían quedado.

— ¡Hola, ¿qué tal las clases?!— Lance fue el primero en saludarles desde el banco. Hunk se encontraba a su lado saludando también y Keith estaba un poco separado de ellos pero no saludó.

— Bien, al principio han estado hablando los tres y me han cansado un poco, pero al final han parado de hablar.— Allura se sentó al lado del chico y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de este.

— ¿Ya nos estás criticando delante de ellos?— comentó Matt divertido.

— ¿De qué hablaban?— preguntó Hunk

— De nada, da igual.— dijo Adam cortante.

Shiro le miró algo preocupado por el tono que había utilizado, pero Hunk no pareció darle mucha importancia a aquello. Continuaron hablando de de las clases pero se fijó en Keith, parecía algo triste y se preocupó un poco por él. Por un momento pensó el preguntarle en aquel momento, pero después se dio cuenta de que podría sentirse algo incómodo si le preguntaba en ese momento. Por lo que decidió que le preguntaría antes de terminar el descanso.

— Es verdad, ¿os gustaría que tuviéramos un grupo de whatsapp todos juntos?— preguntó Matt animado.

Hunk asintió ante la propuesta y Lance sonrió, parecía hacerle mucha ilusión.— ¿Qué foto podríamos poner para el grupo?

— Esperad, aún no sabemos si Keith quiere.— comentó Shiro deteniéndoles antes de que el chico pudiera llegar a sentirse incómodo.— ¿Keith a ti te apetece también?

— Sí, por mí está bien. Supongo que así será más fácil comunicarnos.

— Vale, entonces está decidido, luego creamos Matt o yo el grupo.— dijo Allura animada.

Keith se levantó de la mesa cogiendo su bolsa y todos le miraron un poco sorprendidos.— Aún quedan diez minutos para que termine el descanso Keith.— Hunk fue el primero en hablar.

— Tengo que ir al baño, nos vemos luego en clase.— el chico se alejó del grupo y Shiro de nuevo se preocupó por su estado.

 

\-------------------------

Terminaron las clases y no volvió a ver a Keith de nuevo. Por lo que cuando llegaron a su piso y terminaron de comer, le envió un mensaje a whatsapp para preguntarle si se encontraba bien o necesitaba hablar.

 

> **_Yo_ ** << _Hola Keith._ (15:02)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Quería preguntarte si estás bien._ (15:02)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Hoy te vi un poco triste, o al menos me dió la sensación._ (15:02)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Espero de todas formas que sean imaginaciones mías y esté todo bien._ (15:03)

 

Shiro dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para coger una botella de agua y llevarla de nuevo al estudio en el que hacían las cosas de la universidad.

— Takashi, te ha vibrado el teléfono varias veces.— dijo Adam mientras escribía algo en una libreta.

— Gracias cariño, ahora lo miro. ¿Con qué estás ahora?— preguntó abrazándole por encima de los hombros desde atrás suya.

— Con los apuntes de física. Takashi deberías empezar con los tuyos, aún no has abierto los apuntes.

— Mmm… está bien, cuando termine de hablar me pongo con ello.

— ¿Con quién hablas?— preguntó tras dejar el bolígrafo apoyado en la mesa.

— Con Keith, hoy le vi algo triste y quería asegurarme de que está bien, ¿por?

— Por nada.— dijo algo cortante mientras cogía de nuevo el bolígrafo y seguía escribiendo.

Shiro se incorporó de nuevo y cogió el móvil para ver que Keith le había enviado varios mensajes.

 

> **_Keith_ ** >> _Hola Shiro_ (15:03)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Gracias por preguntar_ (15:04)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Estoy bien tranquilo_ (15:04)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Esta mañana tan solo_ (15:04)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Estaba raro, no se como explicarlo_ (15:05)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Me pasa algunas veces, no importa mucho_ (15:05)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Da igual supongo_ (15:06)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Me alegra saber que ya estás bien._ (15:08)
> 
> **_Yo_** << _No sé qué te ocurría esta mañana, la verdad._ (15:08)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Pero si necesitas hablar de ello podemos hacerlo._ (15:09)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Bueno, a lo mejor no quieres hablarlo tampoco. Como prefieras._ (15:09)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Verás_ (15:10)
> 
>  

Keith escribió varias veces algo, pero parecía no terminar de decidir cómo explicarse, así que tardó un poco en contestarle de nuevo.

 

> **_Keith_ ** >> _A veces no puedo_ (15:12)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Me cuesta hablar con otras personas_ (15:12)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Empiezo a sentirme incómodo y tengo que estar solo_ (15:13)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Se que es raro, perdona_ (15:13)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Tranquilo Keith, es normal que te pueda ocurrir eso._ (15:13)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Cada persona es un mundo._ (15:13)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Te recomiendo que lo hables también no el resto._ (15:14)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _No_ (15:14)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _No puedo hablarlo con el resto_ (15:14)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Da igual, de verdad_ (15:14)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _No puedo tampoco comportarme siempre así_ (15:14)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Keith, escúchame por favor._ (15:15)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Sé que tienes que cambiarlo, porque es algo malo para ti._ (15:15)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Pero primero es mejor que lo hables con ellos también para que lo sepan._ (15:15)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Si quieres se lo puedo decir yo por ti si eso te ayuda._ (15:15)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Pero es mejor que lo sepan._ (15:16)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Estoy seguro de que lo entenderán._ (15:16)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Está bien, intentare decirselo_ (15:18)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Shiro_ (15:18)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Gracias_ (15:19)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _No hace falta que las des, tranquilo._ (15:19)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes hablarme por aquí o llamarme._ (15:19)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Ahora voy a pasar los apuntes que he tomado en clase a limpio._ (15:20)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Está bien_ (15:21)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Ánimo_ (15:21)
> 
> **_Keith_ ** >> _Y gracias de nuevo._ (15:22)
> 
>  

Shiro puso una pequeña sonrisa y bloqueó el móvil después de aquel último mensaje. Le alegraba saber que Keith se encontraba mejor que esa mañana. Esperaba poder ayudarle, aunque fuera poco a poco, a mejorar en aquel aspecto. Sacó los apuntes y empezó a pasarlos a limpio tal y como llevaba Adam haciendo un rato.

El resto del día pasó normal, Adam volvió a irse con su madre para ayudarla con otra cosa tras haber hablado con ella por teléfono. Cuando volvió a casa parecía algo cansado, por lo que Shiro hizo la cena y después vieron una peli juntos.

 

\-------------------------

****************

 

Los dos días siguientes pasaron con normalidad, ya habían creado el grupo de whatsapp y hablaron un poco por él. Además de verse en la universidad en los descansos y antes de volver a casa. De aquella forma llegó el sábado.

Keith acababa de vestirse y estaba bajando las escaleras. Quedaba aún una hora para que dieran las tres y media, pero los nervios le obligaron a salir pronto de casa. Su madre le había dicho aquella misma mañana que no tenía que preocuparse ya que todo saldría bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Por lo que terminó llegando tres cuartos de hora antes. “Debería haberle hecho caso” pensó para sí mismo suspirando.

Sacó su teléfono viendo que tenía nuevos mensajes en el grupo que habían creado, la mayoría de hacía unas horas pero que no había leído aún.

 

> **_Lance_ ** >> _Oye_ (12:35)
> 
> **_Lance_ ** >> _Es verdad que montan fiestas los universitarios?_ (12:35)
> 
> **_Lance_ ** >> _Quiero ir a alguna_ (12:35)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Obviamente las hacen, otra cosa es que inviten_ (12:37)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _El año pasado una chica de un curso superior nos invitó_ (12:37)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Creo que le echó el ojo a Allura, ya sabes que es una rompe corazones_ (12:38)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _Al menos no fue como los hombres que han intentado ligar conmigo._ (12:40)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _Por cierto, se llama Romelle._ (12:40)
> 
> **_Lance_ ** >> _Perdón :(_ (12:40)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _Da igual. Bueno a lo que preguntabas._ (12:40)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _A lo mejor hace más fiestas este año._ (12:41)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _El año pasado hizo unas cuantas, aunque no sé si nos invitará._ (12:41)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Ahora que sabe que no tienes novio puede que lo intente_ (12:41)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Parecías gustarle bastante_ (12:41)
> 
> **_Hunk_ ** >> _Tenías novio Allura?_ (12:42)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _Sí, pero ya corté con él._ (12:42)
> 
> **_Lance_ ** >> _Qué paso con él, te hizo algo malo?_ (12:42)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Digamos que era un capullo_ (12:43)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _Podemos dejar de hablar de mi ex, por favor?_ (12:43)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _Ya no hablamos, terminó todo y listo._ (12:44)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _Si Romelle me dice algo de que va a hacer una fiesta os aviso._ (12:44)
> 
> **_Adam_ ** >> _¿Por qué no estudiais en vez de estar hablando por aquí?_ (12:44)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Adam, no te lo tomes a mal_ (12:45)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Pero en mis días de descanso_ (12:45)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Me gusta descansar un poco_ (12:45)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Creo que hablo por todos_ (12:45)
> 
> **_Adam_ ** >> _No me parece que venga mal estudiar un poco._ (12:47)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Entonces si hay fiesta te vas a quedar estudiando también?_ (12:47)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _Parad ya los dos._ (12:48)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _Cada uno utiliza su tiempo libre como quiere y ya está._ (12:48)
> 
> **_Shiro❤_ ** >> _No os enfadeis por favor._ (12:49)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Tranqui Shiro no estoy enfadado_ (12:49)
> 
> **_Adam_ ** >> _Me voy de nuevo._ (12:50)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _Yo también me voy ya, ando algo ocupada._ (12:51)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _También estás estudiando?_ (12:51)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _Matt…_ (12:51)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Perdón, perdón_ (12:51)
> 
> **_Lance_ ** >> _Tenemos que pensar en quedar todos juntos._ (12:53)

 

Antes de continuar leyendo, notó una mano apoyada en su hombro, por lo que se sobresaltó un poco. Shiro estaba a su lado mirándole con una gran sonrisa y podía ver gotas de sudor caer por su frente.

— Hola Keith, ¿cómo es que estás aquí tan pronto?— le escuchó decir con la respiración algo agitada cuando se quitó los cascos.

— Es que no quería llegar tarde y bueno...— No terminaba de acostumbrarse a estar solo con él.— ¿Te gusta correr?— preguntó al ver que llevaba un chandal.

— Sí, salgo a correr todos los días, entre semana dos veces, pero los sábados y domingos tres veces.— comentó dejando escapar una leve risa de sus labios.— ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi piso y luego vamos juntos a la cafetería que te comenté?

— ¿No le importará a Adam? A lo mejor no le gusta que vaya más gente.

— No te preocupes por ello, ahora mismo está con un amigo suyo de la infancia. Quedaron hoy para comer y luego pasar la tarde juntos, no estoy seguro ni si de vendrá a cenar.

Keith aceptó y acompañó a Shiro hasta su piso, al entrar en él un olor a vainilla fue lo primero que notó.— Huele muy bien…

— Gracias, nos gusta tener velas puestas por el piso, así que suele oler así.— Keith le siguió hasta la pequeña zona del salón.— Puedes esperarme aquí mientras me ducho y me cambio. Si te apetece ver la tele pon lo que quieras, tenemos también refrescos si quieres tomar algo.

— No, no hace falta tranquilo. Puedo esperar aquí sin nada.— la amabilidad de Shiro le sorprendía y le agradaba saber que era tan bueno.

— Intentaré no tardar mucho.— comentó con una sonrisa. Empezó a alejarse de Keith y se quitó la sudadera dejando su torso al descubierto. Keith se mordió el labio al ver aquella espalda musculada y sudada, se recreó en ella y un sonrojo cubrió su rostro, apartando su mirada de ella al momento.

Keith sacó de nuevo su teléfono móvil, mirando de nuevo el grupo. Tenía demasiados mensajes nuevos, por lo que leyó un poco por encima. En un momento de la conversación le mencionaron ya que no había hablado en ningún momento. Matt había vuelto a bromear con lo de estudiar en el día libre y Allura le amenazó con sacarle del grupo.

 

> **_Yo_ ** << _Hay mucha gente en esas fiestas?_ (14:58)
> 
> **_Lance_ ** >> _Keith estas vivo_ (14:59)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Qué tal estudiando?_ (14:59)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _Por norma general sí, suele haber bastante gente._ (15:00)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _Por qué preguntas?_ (15:00)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _Si en algún momento te llegaras a agobiar podrías irte y listo._ (15:01)
> 
> **_Lance_ ** >> _Donde estabas que contestas ahora?_ (15:02)
> 
> **_Adam_ ** >> _Ha quedado con Takashi hoy._ (15:02)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Y no me invitas Shiro?_ (15:03)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Ya no quedas conmigo, no me quieres como antes :´(_ (15:03)
> 
> **_Hunk_ ** >> _Pasadlo bien chicos._ (15:04)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _Shiro, si lees esto, te intentaré llevar el lunes la libreta que me dejaste._ (15:05)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Ahora mismo se está duchando, cuando salga se lo diré_ (15:05)
> 
> **_Adam_ ** >> _¿Cómo sabes que está en la ducha?_ (15:05)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _Nos hemos encontrado cuando él volvia de correr y me ha preguntado si queria acompañarle_ (15:06)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _Dile que estrene la camiseta que le regalé, que no le he visto con ella puesta y me mandas foto a ver cómo le queda._ (15:06)

 

Keith escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, miró hacia ella y vio salir a Shiro con el pelo mojado, unos pantalones vaqueros y sin camiseta de nuevo. Tragó saliva ante aquella imagen y desvió su mirada de nuevo para no aumentar sus nervios.

— Shiro, te han hablado Allura y Matt por el grupo.

— ¿Qué querían?— preguntó acercándose a él mientras se secaba el pelo con una pequeña toalla.

— Allura dice que intentará devolverte la libreta el lunes y Matt que estrenes la camiseta que te regaló.— contestó evitando mirarle durante mucho tiempo.

— Siempre se me olvida estrenarla y eso que me la regaló porque me gustaba.— comentó riendo suevamente.— Voy a terminar de prepararme y nos vamos.

Shiro tardó unos minutos más en terminar de prepararse, podía escuchar el sonido del secador desde el salón. Empezó a mirar alrededor y vio una foto en un pequeño marco. En ella se encontraban Shiro y Adam, estaban cogidos de la mano y los dos sonreían. Se veían realmente felices en aquella foto y Keith notó un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Al lado de aquella foto había una un poco más grande, pero en esta se encontraban también Allura y Matt además de otro chico negro de pelo blanco y de la longitud del de la chica. Se encontraban también abrazados, por lo que supuso que sería el ex novio que habían comentado en el grupo.

Se preguntó qué habría ocurrido con él pero cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, se alejó de la foto. Shiro llegó al salón y Keith pudo ver que había terminado de prepararse. Llevaba una [ camiseta ](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcQhYv9NbNgGKEtjlh6tCLfohcmGbMX9rFYSy4C6IAZPH9mrWfKFspAYLg8k28uyZOnw9VhAzu2ajHUe6dUwOq25_FJB3hZrm4JCb0A2u6k1Xauc24zDGBg2Rg&usqp=CAE) de color negro de la NASA con un cohete despegando, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas [ botas ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81fsVyVG33L._UX500_.jpg) marrones. Cuando le miró a la cara, vio que se habia dejado el pelo suelto pero con una pequeña trenza colgando en un lado. Se fijó también en que se había hecho un pequeño eyeliner que le hacía verse más guapo aún.— ¿Nos vamos ya?— Keith asintió un poco nervioso y los dos abandonaron el piso.

 

\-------------------------

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería se sentaron en una mesa para dos, era un lugar bastante acogedor con estanterías llenas de libros y juegos. Además de eso, la cafetería estaba decorada con pequeñas calabazas y hojas naranjas como las de los árboles de aquella época. Una música de fondo se escuchaba para acompañar el ambiente, además de el agradable olor a café.

— ¿Te gusta la cafetería?— preguntó Shiro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Le miraba con cierta ternura en sus ojos y Keith notó sus latidos aumentando de velocidad.

— Si… es, es muy bonita.

— Me alegra que te guste, aquí es donde trabajo en las vacaciones, me trae buenos recuerdos.

— Vaya, no sabía que trabajabas en vacaciones.

— Sí, en verano sobretodo suelen necesitar más personal, además la dueña es conocida de mis tíos y dice que le gusta cómo trabajo.

— Entiendo entonces por qué te gusta tanto, seguro que a ellos también les gusta verte por aquí.— Shiro amplió su sonrisa y dirigió su vista a la caja.— ¿Entonces tus padres te mandan dinero para el curso escolar?

— Son mis tíos los que me envían dinero, mis padres bueno… murieron cuando tenía diez años.— la sonrisa en el rostro de Shiro se había transformado en una expresión con cierta tristeza.

— Perdona, no quería hacerte recordar eso Shiro, yo…

— Tranquilo Keith, tampoco podías saberlo, no suele ser algo muy común.

Una camarera se acercó a su mesa y puso una gran sonrisa.— ¡Shiro hola!— El mencionado miró en su dirección y pareció alegrarse al verla. Se levantó de la silla y los dos se dieron un abrazo. La camarera parecía tener muchos más años que ellos y le sorprendió un poco aquella actitud.— ¿Te has echado ya nuevo novio y no me dices nada? Me tienes que mantener más informada.

Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Keith al saber que le acababa de confundir con su pareja.— No, es tan solo un amigo, sigo con Adam.— comentó Shiro riendo un poco.— Se llama Keith, le conocí esta semana cuando empezamos las clases de la universidad. Keith, ella es Amber, la mejor amiga de mis tíos.

— Encantada Keith.— dijo la señora estrechándole la mano.— También soy la que ha cuidado de este angelito muchas veces, espero que os llevéis muy bien.— llevó una mano al pelo de Shiro y se lo revolvió un poco riendo los dos juntos. La señora les tomó los pedidos y al poco tiempo se los trajo para después despedirse.

— ¿Te está gustando la carrera de momento?

— Sí, es un poco distinta de lo que esperaba al principio, pero es interesante.

— Me alegro mucho,— comentó con una sonrisa— ¿y qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

— Bueno, no suelo hacer muchas cosas en especial, lo que suelo hacer es tocar la guitarra y cantar…

— Vaya, no sabía que sabías tocar la guitarra y cantar.— Shiro tenía un tono animado en su voz y eso hacía feliz a Keiht.— ¿Podrías tocarme una canción algún día?

— Estudio las dos cosas por cuenta propia, mi padre me enseñó algunas cosas básicas sobre tocar la guitarra pero tampoco creo que se me de muy bien.

— Seguro que se te da genial, me encantaría poder escucharte tocar y cantar pronto.

Estuvieron varias horas en la cafetería mientras hablaban para conocerse. Keith supo gracias a aquellas conversaciones que Shiro sabía patinar sobre hielo, el albino se ofreció a enseñarle cuando estuvieran de vacaciones y el solo pensarlo le puso algo nervioso. Shiro mientras tanto descubrió que Keith tenía una perra y le enterneció saberlo, pero dijo que le encantaría poder adoptar a un gato en el futuro.

Los dos descubrieron algunos gustos en común, como las películas, ya que los dos veían bastantes y la fotografía. Keith se sintió cómodo en todo momento y los dos hablaron por igual, riendo juntos y escuchándose siempre.

 

\-------------------------

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la universidad los dos se quedaron un momento para despedirse, ya que cogerían caminos distintos para volver a sus respectivas casas.

— Me lo he pasado muy bien Keith, me alegra mucho haber quedado contigo. Espero acordarme de traerte los libros que te dije la próxima vez.— dijo riendo algo avergonzado por haberse olvidado de ellos.

— Tranquilo no pasa nada, ya me los dejarás cuando puedas.— contestó Keith negando con la cabeza— Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias por decirme de quedar. Hacía… bueno, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan cómodo.

Shiro le dedicó una gran sonrisa y con lo siguiente que hizo, Keith pensó por un momento que le saldría el corazón del pecho. Shiro le rodeó con los brazos dándole un abrazo amistoso, frotando levemente su espalda.— Me alegra mucho saber que te has sentido así, tenemos que quedar más veces. También con el resto cuando estés más cómodo estando junto a más personas.— Keith tan solo asintió algo nervioso ya que aquel abrazo le había pillado por sorpresa.— Nos vemos el lunes, ten un buen día mañana.— dijo despidiéndose de él con el brazo y aquella sonrisa que le hacía sentirse una calidez invadiendo su pecho. Keith volvió a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, y con aquel calor en su corazón que deseaba que pudiera estar allí mucho más tiempo.

Cuando volvió a casa pudo ver que su madre se había quedado dormida en el sofá viendo la televisión. Se sintió un poco mal por no haber pasado más tiempo con ella, así que pensó en que el día siguiente lo pasaría entero con ella. Le puso una pequeña manta encima para que no pudiera llegar a coger frío y dejó un pequeño beso en su frente para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y vio que de nuevo habían escrito bastantes más cosas en el grupo, por lo que empezó de nuevo a leer un poco por encima. Pero al poco tiempo vio que Shiro había pasado una imagen cuando aún estaban juntos y al descargarla vio que era un selfie que se había sacado en el baño para enseñar a Matt la camiseta que llevaba. Es verdad que tan solo era una foto, pero Keith apreció poder tenerla y ver aquella preciosa sonrisa siempre que quisiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Era necesario poner lo del sueño? No  
> Era necesario poner lo de Shiro sin camiseta? Tampoco.  
> Era necesario poner lo de que les confundieran por novios? Ni mucho menos.  
> Era necesario que Shiro pasara la foto por el grupo y Keith tuviera una foto suya? Para nada.  
> Pero así dejo que mi pobre Keith sea más feliz con estos detalles, que el pobre los merece.  
> En un principio la escena de la cafetería iba a ser más larga y pensaba que iba a salir kilométrico el capítulo, pero pensé que sería mejor acortarla y resumirla.  
> Pdt: Matt cansado de Adam soy yo en esta vida.  
> Bueno, me despido hasta próxima actualización, ojalá os haya gustado el capítulo y eso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Querría haber actualizado ayer, pero como no puedo controlar mi estado de ánimo pues al final actualizo hoy JAJAJAJA  
> Este capítulo es un poco más corto que el anterior y además solo hago un cambio de POV, increíble.  
> Por fin Shiro va a poder escuchar a Keith cantar como quería. También van a cantarle algo a otro personaje, que se lo merece el pobre.  
> Espero que os guste el capítulo y haber si para el próximo no estoy con días que no me apetece hacer nada y actualizo rápido. Que además les tengo muchas ganas a los siguientes.

Había pasado un mes desde que la universidad comenzó y el ambiente en la vida de Shiro tuvo varios cambios. Tenía nuevos amigos y eso era algo que le encantaba, no podía estar más feliz por ello. Pero también algunos problemas habían pasado en torno a su relación con Adam. Es verdad que se seguían queriendo, pero Shiro había notado que Adam se comportaba algo distinto y le preocupaba.

 

\-------------------------

Era una tarde de domingo y Shiro había llegado por fin a la casa de su amigo. Llamó al timbre aún con los guantes puestos y esperó hasta que le abrieran la puerta.

— Bienvenido Shiro.— cuando abrieron la puerta, Shiro pudo ver que había abierto la pequeña chica.

— Hola Katie, gracias por abrirme. ¿Dónde está Matt?— preguntó entrando en la casa mientras se quitaba los guantes y la bufanda después.

— Está en su habitación, está estudiando para el examen que tenéis esta semana. ¿Le dijiste que vendrías?

— Me invitó él para hablar de unas cosas, aunque a lo mejor se ha olvidado,a veces es un poco olvidadizo.— comentó riendo un poco.

— Deja la chaqueta y demás en el perchero, espera un momento, voy a avisarle de que estás aquí.— comentó alejándose para subir al piso de arriba a avisar a Matt.

Shiro se sorprendía algunas veces de que Katie teniendo dieciséis años pareciera ser más ordenada y menos distraída que él. Pero le agradaba saber que a pesar de pequeños detalles, los dos se querían mucho y se ayudaban mutuamente.

— Dice que ahora baja, que perdón por hacerte esperar.— dijo Katie volviendo a la entrada.— Estaba viendo un programa en la televisión, ¿te importa esperar solo?

— No, tranquila. Disfruta del programa y perdona por hacerte levantar.— contestó negando con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió de él con la mano yendo de nuevo al salón.

— ¡Perdona Shiro, ya estoy aquí!— chilló Matt saliendo algo rápido de su habitación y bajando las escaleras.

— Ten cuidado Matt, no te vayas a hacer daño. No me importa esperar un poco, tranquilo.— los dos se dieron un abrazo al igual que siempre que se veían.

— Es que si no llega a estar Katie en casa ni me hubiera dado cuenta de que llamabas. Pero bueno, tengo cosas para picas en mi habitación en forma de disculpa, ¿subimos?

Shiro rió asintiendo y los dos subieron hasta su habitación.— Llevaba ya un tiempo sin entrar en tu habitación.— comentó Shiro acercándose a la cama para sentarse.

— La verdad es que sí, pero bueno, cosa mía no será. Ya sabes que esta es como tu propia casa, aquí todos te queremos como alguien más de la familia.— contestó Matt sentándose en su silla y deslizándose más cerca de Shiro con dos Nestea y una bolsa de patatas apoyada en sus piernas.

— Lo sé y os lo agradezco mucho, siempre me habéis aceptado y ayudado.

— Yo creo que mis padre te quieren más a ti que a mí. Si no hubieras estado bajo el cuidado de tus tíos seguro que serías mi hermano adoptivo.— los dos rieron ante aquellas palabras. Shiro agradecía mucho poder hablar con Matt de aquella forma, siempre le transmitía mucha comodidad y seguridad.— Bueno dime, ¿de qué querías hablarme que te tiene tan preocupado?— Matt abrió la bolsa de patatas y comió unas pocas esperando a que Shiro hablase.

— Verás, llevo desde poco antes de empezar la universidad algo preocupado por mi relación con Adam. Yo le quiero mucho y me preocupo siempre por él, pero lleva un tiempo comportándose algo distinto.— Matt le seguía escuchando con atención, aunque ahora había dejado de comer las patatas.— Es verdad que me ha dicho que tiene algunos problemas en casa, tiene algo que ver con sus padres, pero no me dice nunca exactamente el problema. Eso es lo que más me preocupa, me siento mal porque quiero ayudarle, no solo porque es mi novio, es que me importa mucho. No quiero verle pasarlo mal o estando algo arisco por la situación que pueda tener dentro de su familia.— Shiro tenía una expresión triste mientras le contaba todo aquello a Matt y también ponía triste al rubio verle así.— No quería comentarlo ahora mismo con Allura porque sabes los problemas que tuvo con Lotor antes de cortar. No me gustaría que por su experiencia pudiera pensar que Adam haría lo mismo que él pero conmigo.

Matt suspiró y le puso una mano en la rodilla a Shiro, haciendo que este le mirase.— Shiro, yo también he visto algo distinto a Adam este mes. Ya sabes que nunca ha sido un gran amigo mío, de hecho muchas veces chocamos y esas cosas.— La expresión del albino se volvió algo más triste tras aquellas palabras.—  Pero Shiro, a ti te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo, te siento como si fueras mi hermano al igual que Katie. Si tú lograbas encontrar en Adam a alguien a quien querer de esa forma, yo iba a aceptarle por ti. 

— Lo sé, por eso me alegra tanto que seas mi mejor amigo, lo tengo muy en cuenta.

— Pero Shiro, no quiero que sufras, ¿vale? No sé qué pasa con Adam para que se comporte de esa manera contigo. He visto que algunas veces te ha contestado algo borde y eso me ha molestado mucho, demasiado. Sabes que nunca he tenido pareja ni nada, pero te recomiendo que lo intentes hablar con él. Dile que te sientes triste por no saber qué le ocurre ya que quieres ayudarle. 

— Pero no quiero molestarle, le he preguntado algunas veces y siempre me dice lo mismo, que no es nada, que deje el tema…

— Shiro, tienes que pensar más en ti mismo, no es sano que estéis así. Lo primero en una pareja es la confianza, te estás preocupando mucho por él y no es capaz ni de decirte qué le ocurre. Lo único que intentas es ayudarle, pero con esas contestaciones parece que escondiera algo. Perdona por decirte esto, pero me preocupo por ti Shiro y quiero que tengas a un novio con el que estar bien. Que te cuide, te quiera y podáis confiar el uno en el otro sin esta clase de problemas. Y si Adam no es capaz de hacer eso…

— Lo sé, tienes razón Matt, pero le quiero mucho y… y me duele un poco verle así. Porque pienso que puedo ser algo pesado a veces por preguntar demasiado al estar preocupado. Puede que sea porque le agobio que esté algo arisco conmigo.

— Shiro, eres una persona maravillosa. Estoy seguro de que todos tus amigos pensamos lo mismo de ti y por eso te apreciamos tanto. Siempre intentas ayudar al resto todo lo que puedes y nos escuchas. Eres amable e intentas que todo el mundo se sienta bien en los grupos. Así que Adam no tiene ningún derecho a tratarte así, además si fuera un día y luego pidiera perdón lo entiendo. Todos podemos tener un mal día, pero no puede tratarte así tanto tiempo.

— Tengo que hablarlo con él, espero no presionarle mucho…

— Si hay algún problema en algún momento ya sabes que me puedes avisar, ¿vale?— dijo Matt mirándole con una sonrisa. Shiro asintió y volvió a abrazarle como hacía un rato.—  Es verdad, ¿qué tal va todo con Keith?

— Muy bien, hemos quedado dos veces y la verdad es que he notado que ahora se siente más cómodo en el grupo. 

— ¿Crees entonces que podríamos quedar algún día todos juntos?—  Shiro asintió y Matt pareció alegrarse de escuchar aquello.— Está bien, entonces diré luego de quedar esta semana.

Después de eso, siguieron hablando durante un par de horas más. Shiro resolvió también a Matt alguna duda con lo que estaba estudiando. Cuando el albino iba a marcharse de vuelta a su piso, se dieron una abrazo de despedida y Matt le dirigió una sonrisa.— Ánimo Shiro, para cualquier problema, sabes que estoy aquí.— se despidieron y el albino se empezó a alejar.

 

\-------------------------

Cuando llegó a su piso, al entrar vio que Adam no se encontraba allí y le entristeció un poco. Quería preguntarle para poder ayudarle en todo lo que le preocupaba. Poder volver a la normalidad y abrazarle y besarle tranquilo tal y como quería.

Se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a cambiarse, pero cuando estaba en calzoncillos, escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse. Shiro sonrió al saber que Adam se encontraba allí y pensó en darle una pequeña sorpresa al encontrarse así, pero al escucharle paró sus pasos.

— Claro que quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo en esta situación.— Shiro se sintió mal por escuchar a escondidas, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que tenía que escucharle.— Entiende que es algo difícil para mí todo esto, no puedo simplemente hacer lo que me pides así. Quiero pensarlo todo antes de tomar una decisión precipitada.

— ¡Hola cariño!— Dijo Shiro saliendo de la habitación, no sabía de qué hablaba y no sabía si de verdad quería saberlo.

Adam dio un pequeño salto asustado ya que parecía no esperarle allí.— Te cuelgo, ya hablamos en otro momento.— alejó el teléfono de su oreja y colgó la llamada para luego dirigir su mirada a Shiro.— ¿Qué… qué haces así?

— Supongo que quería darte una sorpresa… aunque no sé si es el mejor momento.

— Takashi yo… hoy prefiero no hacerlo, lo siento.— no le miraba al decir aquellas palabras y a Shiro le dolió un poco.

— Cariño, ¿podrías contarme qué ocurre?— preguntó mientras Adam entraba en la habitación.

— Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada, está todo bien.

— ¡No está todo bien!— Adam se giró sorprendido ante el grito de Shiro.— Adam, no está bien, no tienes que esconderme lo que te pasa de esta manera. Te quiero y necesito ayudarte, porque sé que tienes problemas que no hablas conmigo. Soy tu novio, pero antes de eso soy tu amigo y yo… yo quiero que estés bien. Que cuando estés conmigo me puedas contar tus problemas para, para escucharte y ayudarte.— Shiro empezó a llorar, notaba su cuerpo temblar y no sabía cómo reaccionar.— Adam, ¿tú.. tú confías en mí?

Adam se acercó y le rodeó con sus brazos, consiguiendo que las lágrimas de Shiro salieran con más facilidad.— Takashi, confío en ti, pero de verdad nadie puede hacer nada por mí con esto.— Shiro notó su mano acariciando su pelo y apoyó su cara en el hombro de su novio.

No hablaron más de ello durante el resto del día. Adam siguió actuando como siempre. Shiro estaba triste y no tenía mucho ánimo con nada, así que se fue a dormir pronto. Aquella noche durmieron en la misma cama, pero sin ningún tipo de contacto dentro de ella, haciendo que el corazón de Shiro no dejase de doler por aquella situación.   
  


\-------------------------

****************

 

Keith se encontraba tocando con su guitarra y cantando, era algo que solía hacer todas las tardes para tener un momento en el que no pensar en nada. Le ayudaba a tranquilizarse siempre, aunque algunas de las canciones le recordaban a Shiro. Deseaba como siempre estar delante de él pudiendo tocar para dedicarselas.

Cuando terminó de tocar, cogió su móvil para ver si alguien le había hablado. Vio cinco llamadas perdidas de Lance y Matt y bastantes mensajes en el grupo. Suspiró y entró en él para ver qué había ocurrido.   
  


> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Se me olvidó preguntar antes  _ (17:24)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Os apetece quedar el viernes por la tarde?  _ (17:24)
> 
> **_Lance_ ** >> _ Guay  _ (17:26)
> 
> **_Lance_ ** >> _ A qué hora?  _ (17:26)
> 
> **_Hunk_ ** >> _ Creo que estoy libre, así que vale  _ (17:26)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _ Primero tendremos que saber dónde quedar, no?  _ (17:27)
> 
> **_Hunk_ ** >> _ Yo conozco varias cafeterias que os pueden gustar  _ (17:27)
> 
> **_Hunk_ ** >> _ Mis padres llevan un restaurante y conocen a gente del negocio  _ (17:28)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Hunk, parece que hablas de otra cosa  _ (17:28)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ JAJAJAJA  _ (17:28)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Bueno, si conoces cafeterías que estén bien confiamos en ti  _ (17:28)
> 
> **_Adam_ ** >> _ No creo que pueda ir.  _ (17:30)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _ Y eso Adam?  _ (17:30)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Allura, es increíble que no sepas su dedicación a los estudios  _ (17:30)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _ Matt…  _ (17:31)
> 
> **_Adam_ ** >> _ Puede que quede, no voy a estudiar.  _ (17:31)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ No puedes quedar un día con nosotros?  _ (17:31)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Sueles quedar bastante no?  _ (17:31)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _ Cómo?  _ (17:32)
> 
> **_Adam_ ** >> _ No es asunto tuyo.  _ (17:32)
> 
> **_Hunk_ ** >> _ Conozco una cafeteria que tiene zonas especiales en las que puedes cantar  _ (17:33)
> 
> **_Hunk_ ** >> _ No es un karaoke pero funciona parecido  _ (17:33)
> 
> **_Lance_ ** >> _ Es verdad  _ (17:33)
> 
> **_Lance_ ** >> _ Fuimos juntos hace un mes y mola  _ (17:33)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _ Me gusta la idea.  _ (17:34)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _ Pero a qué hora quedamos?  _ (17:34)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _ Matt, no me ignores.  _ (17:34)
> 
> **_Shiro❤_ ** >> _ Si vamos a esa cafetería, Keith podría tocar y cantar.  _ (17:36)
> 
> **_Lance_ ** >> _ Keith sabe tocar???  _ (17:36)
> 
> **_Shiro❤_ ** >> _ Sí, me dijo que tocaba la guitarra.  _ (17:36)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _ Me enseñó mi padre en casa  _ (17:38)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _ No sé si lo hago bien  _ (17:38)
> 
> **_Shiro❤_ ** >> _ Seguro que tocas muy bien Keith.  _ (17:38)
> 
> **_Lance_ ** >> _ Que guay Keith  _ (17:38)
> 
> **_Lance_ ** >> _ Cuantos secretos guardas?  _ (17:39)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _ Me encantaría escucharte tocar Keith.  _ (17:39)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _ Si vamos a la cafetería que dice Hunk podrías tocar algo.  _ (17:39)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _ Si quieres, claro.  _ (17:40)
> 
> **_Adam_ ** >> _ Al final creo que sí puedo ir.  _ (17:40)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Keith, has conquistado a Adam con tu música  _ (17:40)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Podemos ir directamente desde la uni  _ (17:40)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Acompañamos a Keith a su casa para que coja su guitarra y no vamos  _ (17:40)
> 
> **_Allura_ ** >> _ Venden comidas en esa cafetería Hunk?  _ (17:41)
> 
> **_Hunk_ ** >> _ Si  _ (17:41)
> 
> **_Hunk_ ** >> _ También se puede comer y cenar  _ (17:41)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Entonces el viernes vamos después de la uni  _ (17:41)   
>    
> 

Keith iba a dejar el móvil para seguir tocando, pero recibió un mensaje de Matt en el chat privado. Le pareció extraño ya que nunca habían hablado solos, pero pensó que podía ser importante.

 

> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Keith  _ (17:42)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Shiro te ha contado algo relacionado con Adam?  _ (17:42)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _ No  _ (17:42)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _ Por qué?  _ (17:42)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _ Pasa algo con el?  _ (17:42)
> 
> **_Yo_ ** << _ Ha hecho algo a Shiro?  _ (17:42)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Se comporta distinto a hace unos meses  _ (17:43)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Y estoy un poco preocupado por Shiro  _ (17:43)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Pero si no te ha dicho nada vale  _ (17:43)
> 
> **_Matt_ ** >> _ Gracias  _ (17:44)   
>    
> 

Keith se preocupó un poco por Shiro después de leer aquellos mensajes. Siempre solía ser cariñoso y bueno con Adam en especial y le entristecía que le pudiera hacer daño. Fue a su chat y pensó en si preguntarle, escribió varias veces pero al final no se atrevió. A lo mejor si se lo recordaba estaría peor, por lo que terminó por dejar el móvil. No continuó tocando ya que no podía quitarse la imagen de Shiro triste de las cabeza y aquello le dolía.

 

\-------------------------

Keith se encontraba junto a Lance y Hunk esperando a que el resto salieran de la universidad. Estaban los tres sentados en un banco, aunque el cubano se levantaba cada poco para comprobar si les veía salir.

— ¿Nos vas a tocar alguna canción de rock, o de punk? ¿Cuál es tu estilo?— preguntó Lance una de las veces que se levantaba del banco.

— Me gustan esos estilos, pero no es lo único que toco.— Keith suspiró algo cansado, a veces le agotaba el exceso de energía que tenía Lance.— Cuando vengan ya les veremos, no hace falta que te levantes todo el rato.

— Es verdad Lance, a este paso vas a cansarte antes de salir.— comentó Hunk riendo un poco.

— Es la primera vez que salgo con Allura, estoy nervioso.

— Vamos a estar más personas Lance…

— ¿Qué tal con Allura por cierto?— preguntó Hunk con curiosidad.

A Lance le brillaron los ojos ante aquella pregunta y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.— ¡Va todo genial! Hablamos todos lo días y alguna vez me dice que soy gracioso. Siempre se ofrece para ayudarme si necesito cualquier cosa y quiere quedar solos algún día. ¿Creeis que le gusto?— preguntó sentándose en el banco de nuevo— Es tan amable y lista. Me encanta hablar con ella e imaginarla sonreír, está tan guapa cuando sonríe…

— Lance, sigue levantándote por favor.— Hunk rió un poco y Lance miró a Keith con una ceja levantada.

— Perdona, ya nos puedes hablar de lo precioso que es Shiro, sé que te mueres de ganas.

Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Keith en ese momento.— ¿Qué dices?

— La realidad.— añadió Hunk dirigiéndole la mirada.

— Oh vamos Keith, se nota que te gusta Shiro desde el primer día. Le miras con unos ojitos que es raro que no se haya enterado ya.

Keith estaba nervioso, no sabía qué responder en aquel momento porque no pensaba que fuera tan obvio como decían. Pero la voz de Matt interrumpió la conversación llamando a lo lejos, Keith se lo agradeció internamente.— ¡Qué pronto habéis salido hoy, ¿no?!

Lance se levantó empezando a saludarles mientras se acercaban, Keith notó un pequeño golpe en el brazo y miró a Hunk, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.— No diremos nada, tranquilo.

Keith abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, pero luego puso una pequeña sonrisa para agradecérselo.

El resto del grupo llegaron, Keith se dio cuenta de que Shiro esta vez no iba de la mano Adam como normalmente. Recordó los mensajes de Matt y le entristeció un poco pensar en cómo podría estar Shiro.

Acompañaron a Keith hasta su casa y le esperaron fuera, por lo que tardó lo menos posible. Cuando subió al piso de arriba se encontró con su madre saliendo del baño.— ¿No ibas a quedar hoy con tus amigos?— preguntó Krolia sorprendida al ver a su hijo en casa.

— Sí, es que he venido a dejar las cosas y coger mi guitarra. Me pidieron que les tocara alguna canción.

Krolia sonrió y le dio un abrazo.— Me alegra saber que vas a quedar con todos y vas a tocar delante suya. Estoy muy feliz por ti, pasalo muy bien Keith, te quiero.— le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se separó de él.

— Yo también te quiero mamá.— contestó con una pequeña sonrisa también y fue a su habitación para coger su guitarra.

Cuando salió de casa siguieron a Hunk hasta la cafetería de la que les había hablado y al verla, se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que era bastante grande. Pidieron un sitio para todos en el que pudieran tocar y un camarero les acompañó hasta su sitio. Era una sala espaciosa en la que entraban perfectamente todos. Las paredes estaban llenas de posters de músicos famosos y se escuchaba un pequeño hilo musical. 

Mientras todos se sentaban, Hunk explicó que se podía parar aquella música con un mando que estaba en la pared. Comentó que cada sala especial como esta tenía su propio sistema de sonido, por lo que no interfería de ninguna forma con el del resto. También les enseñó que bajo la mesa, había unos micrófonos inalámbricos que ya se encontraban configurados.

— Hunk, solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Dónde está la zona en la que vendes el riñón para poder pagar todo esto?— todos rieron un poco ante el comentario de Matt, que parecía asustado por tantas comodidades.

— Es verdad que es un poco caro por estas cosas, lo cobran dentro de la comida. Dependiendo de la zona en la que estés, te cobran distinto por la comida, pero suelen poner bastante en cada plato.— cogió una de las cartas que se encontraban en la mesa, abriéndola por una página de menús.— Había pensado en coger uno o dos menús y compartirlos para comer un poco de todo. Sale más barato que un plato para cada uno.

— Si no tenemos, nos invita Allura que es la que más dinero tiene y ya está.— Matt dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, que le miraba con una ceja enarcada.

— Te invito si me pagas las copas la próxima vez que salgamos de fiesta.

— Entonces prefiero invitaros a todos aquí.

De nuevo rieron todos mientras Allura le daba un codazo amistoso en el brazo. Miraron lo más barato y pidieron tres menús distintos ya que todo les gustaba a la vista. Comenzaron a hablar de las clases y los exámenes. También conversaron sobre sus cantantes favoritos de los que se encontraban en los posters de las paredes. 

Pero Keith a veces se distraía un poco mirando a Shiro. Se había sentado a la derecha de este, mientras que Adam se sentaba a la izquierda. Cuando su mano derecha se acercaba a la suya sin quererlo, sentía la necesidad de tocarla. Pero sabía que sería raro, tan solo era su amigo y podía resultar extraño aquel gesto. Cuando llegó la comida, empezaron a picar de los distintos platos mientras continuaban hablando.

— Es verdad, el otro día hablé con Romelle.

— ¿Ya vas a salir con ella tanto como quería?— preguntó Matt terminando de masticar. 

— Que no tonto, me ha dicho que va a organizar una fiesta de Halloween. Dice que estoy invitada y podéis venir conmigo si queréis.

— ¡Qué guay, tengo ganas de que llegue ya Halloween!— añadió Lance terminando de tragar la comida.

— No sé de qué iré disfrazada este año la verdad, no tengo ninguna idea.

— Yo voy a repetir el de científico loco del año pasado. Me vale con despeinarme y ponerme una bata manchada.— dijo Matt riendo un poco y volviendo a coger algo de comida.

— Adam, ¿quieres disfrazarte este año e ir juntos a juego?—  preguntó Shiro animado.

— Ya sabes que no me gusta disfrazarme, iré con ropa normal.— el albino puso una expresión triste ante su respuesta.

— Bueno, entonces no pasa nada, puedo ir yo también sin…

— ¡A ti te elijo yo el disfraz!— gritó Matt interrumpiéndole.— Ya verás lo mono que vas a estar, tengo el ideal para ti.

Shiro le miró con una sonrisa y apoyó su cabeza en una mano— ¿De qué va a ser el disfraz?

— Es sorpresa, ya lo sabrás dos días antes cuando vayamos a comprarlo. No me vale que rechaces mi idea, ¿vale?— Shiro rió un poco asintiendo.

— ¿Tú sabes de qué te vas a disfrazar Keith?— preguntó Hunk mientras le dedicaba una mirada curiosa.

— No, supongo que ya lo pensaré.— contestó cogiendo algo de comida.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Keith se levantó, empezó a sacar su guitarra de la funda. Hunk le acercó un cable para poder conectar la guitarra al amplificador que había en la esquina. Después de eso se sentó en un taburete que había y miró al resto.

— ¿Qué vas a tocar?— preguntó Lance emocionado.

— Pedid alguna, a lo mejor la sé tocar.

Se quedaron un poco pensativos hasta que Shiro dio una idea.— ¿Por qué no tocas una que te guste mucho o a la que estés acostumbrado?

El albino le miró con una pequeña sonrisa y Keith notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Por lo que dirigió su mirada a la caja de la guitarra y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Comenzó a  [ tocar ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xO86vgYaC5Y) las primeras notas hasta que empezó a cantar. Tenía la cabeza agachada, pero miró durante unos segundos a Shiro y vio una expresión tranquila en él. Cerró lo ojos de nuevo y siguió con la canción.

Nadie hacía ruido en la sala, todos le escuchaban atentamente y Keith lo agradeció. Le ponía un poco nervioso saber que estaba allí Shiro, escuchándole pero sin saber que aquellas palabras se las dedicaba. Deseaba poder decirle cuánto le quería y deseaba poder estar junto a él, pero sabía que era imposible decir todo aquello.

Cuando terminó de tocar, hubo unos segundos de silencio, pero todos empezaron a aplaudir. Escuchó algún silbido por parte de Lance y abrió los ojos mirándoles, todos le miraban con una gran sonrisa. Todos menos Adam, aunque en aquel momento no le importaba.

— ¡Keith, cantas y tocas genial. Tendrías que hacerte músico!— comentó Lance animado.

— Me alegra saber que tenemos un artista en el grupo, lo has hecho muy bien.— añadió Matt mirándole también con una sonrisa.

— Me encantaría escucharte más veces.— dijo Hunk mientras seguía aplaudiendo.

— Tienes una voz preciosa Keith, y para haber aprendido a tocar por tu cuenta lo haces muy bien.— Allura también le dedicó una sonrisa.

Cuando miró hacia Shiro, este aún tenía la misma expresión que al principio de la canción.— Sabía que te saldría genial Keith, ha sido precioso escucharte de verdad. Y la canción es muy bonita.

Keith puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y cerró levemente los ojos.— Gracias...— Se sentía feliz de aquellos comentarios, pero las palabras de Shiro fueron las que más feliz le hicieron.

Estuvieron varias horas más en la cafetería, Lance decidió ser el siguiente en cantar, poniendo la música de fondo en su móvil enchufado a un altavoz. Empezó con alguna canción que tan solo conocía él, haciendo llorar de la risa a Allura cuando desentonaba. Hunk se animó a cantar junto a Lance, los dos haciendo un poco el tonto para divertirse. Luego continuó Matt, que decidió también seguir los pasos de Lance haciendo reir al resto. Tirando de Shiro en un momento para que cantase con él, el albino parecía no saber muy bien la letra, por lo que cantaba solo algunas palabras.

En un momento Allura se animó también a cantar, cogió a Lance de la mano haciendo que se pusiera algo nervioso. La chica puso la música de fondo y comenzó a  [ cantar ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=le1beNegYQE) mientras miraba a Lance. Le cogió de la mano durante un momento antes de llegar a la frase en la que decía “So i´m gonna love you, like i´m gonna lose you ”. En aquel momento le soltó de la mano y empezó a andar a su alrededor. 

Cuando llegó el turno en el que le tocaba cantar a Lance no reaccionó. Un gran sonrojo cubría el rostro del chico y tenía una expresión sorprendida. Allura rió llevando su mano libre a la cara para tapar su boca levemente. Keith se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba un poco sonrojada.

— Allura, le has roto al pobre.— dijo Matt riendo al ver que el chico aún no se había movido del sitio.

— Lance, ¿estás vivo?— comentó Hunk también riendo mientras se acercaba al chico que había agachado su cabeza.

 

\-------------------------

Salieron todos de la cafetería y allí se despidieron. Lance y Keith tomaron el mismo camino, Hunk no pudo acompañarles esta vez porque tuvo que ir al restaurante de sus padres. Los dos estuvieron un rato en silencio, pero Lance terminó rompiendo el silencio.

— Keith, ¿esa canción que tocaste iba para Shiro?

— Sí, pero sé que no se ha dado cuenta. Y si lo supiera daría igual, ya tiene a Adam, es una tontería.

— Puede que suene algo mal, pero te deseo mucha suerte con él. Ojalá podáis estar juntos en algún momento.— Lance le miró con una sonrisa y Keith se la devolvió.

— Lo mismo te digo con Allura, aunque creo que está bastante claro después de esta tarde.

— Pasé mucha vergüenza, no me esperaba que hiciera eso...— un leve sonrojo volvió a cubrir el rostro de Lance y Keith rió un poco.

Llegaron a la casa del cubano y los dos pararon para despedirse.— Nos vemos el lunes.— Lance asintió y se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

Keith continuó con su camino a casa, al llegar sus padre le esperaban para cenar. Dejó su guitarra, en la habitación y bajó de nuevo al comedor. Los dos le preguntaron a Keith cómo había ido todo, por lo que les contó por encima lo ocurrido y los dos parecían felices de saber que fue bien. 

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Keith se despidió de ellos y fue a su habitación. Se echó directamente en la cama ya que estaba algo cansado, pero antes de intentar dormir miró el móvil. Tenía mensajes de hacía un rato del grupo y de Shiro, tan solo miró los del segundo.   
  


> **_Shiro❤_ ** >> _ Me ha encantado escucharte antes Keith.  _ (23:32)
> 
> **_Shiro❤_ ** >> _ Tu voz es muy bonita y me relajaba escucharte.  _ (23:32)
> 
> **_Shiro❤_ ** >> _ Además tocas muy bien la guitarra.  _ (23:32)
> 
> **_Shiro❤_ ** >> _ Me encantaría escucharte más veces. Nunca lo dejes.  _ (23:33)
> 
>  

Keith se quedó una hora más despierto, leyendo aquellos mensajes varias veces sin llegar a contestar. Le hacía muy feliz saber que a Shiro le había gustado tanto cómo había cantado y tocado. Y fue pensando en aquellas palabras y la expresión del albino mientras le escuchaba que terminó durmiéndose con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, me ha dado mucha ternura escribir el principio con Matt y Shiro, desde que les vi tengo el headcanon de que son amigos super cercanos. Y lo del hermano en mi fic es de verdad, no como Shiro y Keith en el canon (?)  
> No quería hacer llorar a mi pobre nene, pero bueno es lo que va tocando, ya veréis que todo mejora.  
> La cafetería en la que están me la he inventado, o sea, no sé si realmente hay cafeterías así JAJAJAJAJA  
> Lo veo un poco difícil que haya cafeterías así, pero bueno quién sabe, a lo mejor me sorprendo y sí que existen. El allurance en la cafetería no lo tenía pensado en un principio, pero mientras escribía he dicho Oye pues es buena idea.   
> Ojalá os haya gustado el capítulo y pueda actualizar pronto.❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He fallado otra vez en mi intento de actualizar antes, no había tenido una semana especialmente genial tampoco JAJAJAJA  
> Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo, vais a ver a los nenes con sus disfraces de Halloween, que encima estoy en el mood total.  
> Ojalá subirlo el día de Halloween, pero iba a ser ya demasiado (?)  
> Espero que os guste el capítulo y lo disfrutéis, os quiero. ❤

— ¿De qué creeis que debería disfrazarme?— preguntó Keith mientras su madre ponía de comer a Kosmo y su padre cortaba la comida para hacer la cena.

— ¿No tienes nada pensado? Quedan tres días para esa fiesta hijo.— dijo Krolia incorporándose para dejar la caja de comida en el lugar de siempre.

— Puedes probarte uno de los trajes que utilizaba yo hace años para las fiestas, aunque no sé si te valdrán.— contestó Heith mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.— Están en una caja donde las cosas viejas. Cariño, ¿le acompañas a mirar mientras termino la cena?— preguntó esta vez mirando a Krolia.

Esta asintió y fue junto a Keith al piso de arriba. Tenían en casa una habitación en la que guardaban las cosas viejas y había bastantes cosas que Keith ni siquiera conocía.— Creo que están en una caja que pone ropa vieja. Mira a ver si hay alguna caja dentro de los armarios.— comentó su madre mientras miraba algunas cajas.

Keith abrió el armario más cercano y vio disfraces de cuando era más pequeño. Cada uno llevaba atado en su percha una foto de sus padres junto a él disfrazado y puso una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre agradecía que sus padres fueran tan buenos con él y le quisieran.

— ¡Aquí está la caja!— dijo Krolia sacando a Keith de sus pensamientos. Cerró el armario y se acercó a su madre, que estaba abriendola.— Mira, con este disfraz de fantasma fue cuando tenías dos años. Era tan largo que una vez se tropezó con él y cayó en unos arbustos.— su madre rió un poco recordando aquello y con una sonrisa lo dejó a un lado. Vieron otros disfraces y cuando llegaron a uno en especial, Krolia abrió los ojos alegre.— Toma, tienes que probarte este Keith.

Keith lo miró un poco extrañado, eran varias piezas de un traje y no supo de qué era el disfraz. A pesar de ello, hizo caso a su madre y se lo probó.— ¿Qué tal?

Krolia le miró con ternura y cogió una cosa de la caja.— Cierra los ojos un momento.— los cerró y escuchó a su madre acercarse para ponerle una diadema en la cabeza.— Ya está, te queda perfecto hijo, mírate al espejo.— Keith abrió los ojos y se miró en el espejo que tenían en la habitación.

— ¿De demonio?— preguntó mirándose un poco extrañado.

— Exacto, te daría las alas que llevó tu padre, pero creo que lo prefieres sin ellas.— comentó riendo un poco, Keith asintió y se volvió a mirar. Era un traje negro con una camisa roja y la diadema que le había puesto llevaba unos pequeños cuernos.— Es el que llevó a la primera fiesta en la que estuvimos juntos, fue la primera vez que nos besamos aquella noche. A lo mejor te trae suerte, quién sabe.— le dedicó una pequeña sonrisita pícara y Keith se sonrojó un poco.

— Supongo que me pondré este, es bastante cómodo.— se volvió a cambiar para ponerse la ropa que llevaba y su madre lo cogió para ponerlo a lavar. Bajaron de nuevo a la cocina y vieron que la cena ya estaba casi terminada.

— Al final va a ponerse el de demonio.— comentó Krolia dejando un pequeño beso en el moflete de su marido.

Heith se giró con una pequeña sonrisa para mirar a Keith.— Esperemos que te de suerte.— Keith miró a otro sitio un poco sonrojado. Sabía que no ocurriría nada con Shiro aquella noche, ya estaba con Adam. Pero el pensar en que podrían besarse, le ponía nervioso y feliz.

Al rato, cuando Heith terminó de cocinar, empezaron a cenar. Sus padres estuvieron recordando aquella primera fiesta, hablando de cuánto agradecían haber ido a ella. Keith les escuchaba con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Le gustaba poder cenar con ellos y que disfrutaran juntos. Adoraba aquellos pequeños momentos con su familia.   
  


\-------------------------

— Tengo tantas ganas de saber de qué se va a disfrazar Allura para la fiesta...— comentó Lance con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro. Se encontraban en el descanso y estaban esperando al resto del grupo en los bancos de siempre.

— ¿Tienes ya decidido el tuyo?— preguntó Keith mirándole con una ceja enarcada.

— ¡Claro que sí!— el cubano se levantó e hizo el amago de agazaparse.— Me voy a disfrazar de hombre lobo, acechando a mis presas desde las sombras.

— Madre mía...— dijo Keith suspirando cansado. 

Hunk rió un poco y miró al moreno con una sonrisa.— Yo me voy a disfrazar de vampiro, ¿y tú Keith?

— De demonio, me ha dejado mi padre un disfraz suyo antiguo.

— ¿Vas a ir vestido de rojo y con alas grandes? Me encantaría verte así.— añadió Lance riendo un poco mientras se sentaba de nuevo al lado de Hunk.

— No vas a tener el placer de verme así. El disfraz es un traje negro, una camisa roja y unos pequeños cuernos.

— Pues vaya demonio, al menos lleva unas alas hombre.

Keith vio al resto del grupo acercarse a ellos, pero Adam no estaba junto a ellos y se extrañó.

— ¿Qué tal, ya tenéis vuestros disfraces chicos?— preguntó Matt dando una palmada en el hombro a Lance.

— Por supuesto, tan solo quedan tres días. Allura, ¿tú lo tienes ya?— preguntó Lance dirigiendo una sonrisa a la chica.

— Claro, pero es sorpresa, ya lo verás en la fiesta.— se sentó al lado de Lance y le dedicó también una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco.

— ¿Dónde está Adam?— preguntó Hunk sorprendido al igual que Keith de no verle.

— Se encontraba mal hoy, se ha quedado en casa descansando. Le pregunté si quería que me quedase para cuidarle, pero me dijo que mejor viniera a clase.— comentó Shiro algo triste.— No sé si volver antes, estoy preocupado por él.

— Tranquilo Shiro, ya verás que no tiene nada grave. Además es mejor que vengas a clase, si no te lo podría pegar.— dijo Matt pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Shiro asintió con una expresión algo triste y Keith le miró preocupado.

— Shiro...— el mencionado le miró aún un poco triste.— seguro que Adam está bien. Cuando salgamos de clase y llegues a casa podrás estar tranquilo con él.— comentó Keith con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Shiro alegró un poco su rostro y asintió.— Es verdad, muchas gracias Keith.— el moreno le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. No le gustaba verle preocupado y esperaba que todo fuera bien.

 

\-------------------------

****************

 

Cuando terminaron las clases, Shiro volvió con más prisa que normalmente a casa. Seguía preocupado por el estado de Adam y esperaba que todo fuera bien. Al llegar a su piso fue directamente a la habitación intentando no hacer mucho ruido por si dormía. Tal y como había pensado, se encontraba durmiendo. Se acercó a él para tocarle la frente y vió que tenía menos temperatura que por la mañana, por lo que sonrió feliz.

— Cariño, he vuelto...— dijo acariciando su cara con dulzura. 

Adam abrió los ojos y le miró extrañado.— ¿Qué hora es...?

— Las dos, pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

— No, está así bien...— contestó girándose en la cama hacia otro lado.— ¿No vas a irte con Matthew a buscar tu disfraz?

— Claro que no, quiero cuidarte ahora que estás malo cariño. Es tan solo un disfraz, prefiero estar aquí contigo.

— Takashi, tan solo necesito descansar. Prefiero estar solo, puedes irte con él tranquilo.

— ¿De verdad prefieres que te deje solo...?

— Sí, además querías comprarte un disfraz, no me va a pasar nada por estar solo.

— Está bien, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame, por favor.— contestó Shiro por último un poco triste. Salió de la habitación y llamó a Matt por teléfono.

—  _ Hola Shiro, ¿ha pasado algo? _ — escuchó su voz en un tono algo preocupado.

— No, tranquilo. Me ha dicho Adam que está mejor y solo necesita descansar. También que prefiere estar solo ahora mismo. ¿Puedes aún quedar para ir a comprar mi disfraz para la fiesta?

—  _ Pues claro que puedo, si no me iba a tirar la tarde estudiando y me gusta más esta idea. _ — comentó riendo un poco.—  _ ¿Vienes a mi casa a buscarme? Donde vi el disfraz pilla más cerca de mi casa. _

— Vale, iré yendo ahora a tu casa. Gracias por todo Matt…

Antes de que Shiro cortase la llamada, Matt dijo una última cosa.—  _ Y no pongas esa voz triste, ha sido él quien ha dicho de estar solo. Ya verás cómo te va a alegrar ver disfraces, tonto. _ — notaba la sonrisa en su voz y el también sonrió. Después de eso se despidieron, colgó la llamada y fue hasta la casa de Matt. Escuchó unas pisadas al momento de salir, pero supuso que fue Adam yendo al baño y esperó que estuviera bien.

 

\-------------------------

Matt se encontraba en la puerta de su casa esperando y cuando vio a Shiro acercarse, los dos se dieron un abrazo.— ¿Qué tal, nervioso por tu disfraz?— preguntó con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba el brazo derecho por encima de los hombros.

— Un poco, aún no me has dicho ni de qué es. Me da miedo pensar qué has podido elegir.— respondió riendo un poco.

— He elegido uno acorde a ti, es el que mejor te pega.— Shiro le miró con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de disfraces, Matt le dijo que esperase en la entrada. Se fue directamente a una estantería que se encontraba al fondo de la tienda y empezó a buscar en ella. 

— ¡Aquí está, Shiro ven!— gritó Matt a los pocos minutos de empezar a buscar. Shiro se acercó y pudo ver el disfraz.

— ¿De ángel?

— Pensé de pirata o algo, pero este te pega más.— respondió con una sonrisa.

El disfraz consistía en un traje y una camisa de color blanco, con unas pequeñas alas. Shiro parecía algo pensativo respecto a él.

— ¿No te gusta? Podemos mirar otro si prefieres.

— No, este está bien, parece además bastante cómodo. Pero no sabía que ibas a proponerme este disfraz.— Shiro rió un poco y Matt pareció alegrarse al verle así. Los dos fueron a la caja para pagar y después el rubio le llevó a una cafetería para poder pasar la tarde juntos.   
  


\-------------------------

****************

 

El día de la fiesta había llegado, Keith había terminado de cenar y se estaba poniendo el disfraz en su habitación. Estaba algo nervioso, era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta y no sabía cómo podría ir todo. 

Escuchó a su madre llamar a la puerta y le dio permiso para entrar.— ¿Estás preparado Keith?— preguntó acercándose a él— Te queda muy bien el disfraz, te sientan bien los trajes.

— Gracias mamá.— contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.— Estoy un poco nervioso, no sé si va a ir bien. No quiero agobiarme con tanta gente desconocida…

— Tranquilo Keith, seguro que todo va bien. Intenta estar cerca de tus amigos todo lo que puedas, así estarás más cómodo.— comentó colocando bien el traje por la parte del hombro— Y si en algún momento te agobias, llámame para ir a buscarte, ¿vale? Lo importante es que estés bien y te diviertas hijo.

Keith asintió y se giró para abrazarla, estuvieron unos minutos de aquella forma. Le encantaba estar abrazado a su madre, siempre era reconfortante. Siempre le abrazaba con cariño y le acariciaba un poco el pelo, se podía sentir seguro de aquella forma. Antes de dejar de abrazarse, le dió un pequeño beso en su frente y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¿Vamos ya?— Keith asintió y los dos bajaron para dirigirse al coche. Su padre se había ofrecido para llevarle, pero tanto Krolia como Keith le dijeron que se quedara mejor a descansar.

— Bueno Keith, espero que te lo pases genial en esa fiesta.— Heith le dio también un abrazo con el que se pudo tranquilizar un poco.— Ojalá haya suerte con Shiro.— dijo riendo un poco y Keith se sonrojó levemente. 

Se despidieron y se subió con su madre al coche. Allura había pasado la dirección por el grupo el día anterior, por lo que su madre pudo buscar dónde se encontraba la casa. Al llegar cerca de ella, pudieron empezar a escuchar la música que venía de dentro.— Bueno Keith, pasalo bien y si quieres volver a casa en algún momento llámame, ¿está bien?— el moreno asintió y se despidió de su madre de nuevo con un abrazo.

— ¡Hola Keith!— Lance le saludaba desde al lado de un árbol. Llevaba un traje con pelo por el cuerpo y ropa normal rota, una cola y unas orejas de lobo. A su lado estaban Hunk, con unos pantalones y una capa negra, además de una camisa blanca. Y Matt, con una camisa también blanca pero con manchas verdes y moradas, unos vaqueros, gafas y el pelo despeinado.

Keith se acercó a ellos para saludarles y miró a Lance.— ¿Y la cara de lobo?

— ¿Y tus alas de demonio?— preguntó en respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa. 

— Te queda muy bien el disfraz Keith, pero es raro verte con traje, no es tu estilo.— comentó Hunk.

— Parece que hayas elegido a posta el disfraz.— añadió Matt riendo un poco.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— preguntó Keith un poco confuso.

— ¡Hola chicos!— pudo escuchar la voz de Allura desde atrás. Cuando se giró para saludar, vio que tenía un disfraz de bruja. Llevaba un vestido negro y morado largo, algo ajustado por la parte de arriba y más suelto por la parte de debajo. El sombrero negro lo llevaba de la mano que llevaba la escoba algo vieja.— Mi padre me ha dejado un poco más lejos de lo que pensaba, es un poco incómodo ir andando con el disfraz. No paraba de caerse el sombrero por ir un poco rápido, el próximo año voy de otra cosa.

— Podemos unirnos y hacer un dúo malvado. Tú con tu magia y yo con mi ciencia.— comentó Matt riendo cuando estaba ya a su lado.

— Sí, y si me enfado contigo te echo una maldición.— respondió también riendo un poco.— Me gustan vuestros disfraces, no pensé que os vería con camisa nunca,— comentó mirando a Keith y a Hunk— y menos a ti, Keith.

— Estás muy guapa Allura.— Lance estaba un poco sonrojado y no dejaba de mirarla.

La chica sonrió y se le acercó más que de costumbre. Dejó un pequeño beso en su moflete y luego tocó con un dedo su nariz.— Tú estás muy mono con esas orejitas, además pegan con tu nariz.

Lance se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba y Matt empezó a reírse al ver aquella escena.— Allura por dios, no le mates antes de entrar a la fiesta, deja que disfrute de ella.

Keith apartó la mirada en busca de Shiro, aún no había llegado y empezaba a preocuparse un poco. Notó una mano en su hombro y vio a Matt al girarse.— Tranquilo, dijo que llegarían algo tarde, no te preocupes.— Keith asintió unos segundos después, pero aún algo preocupado.

A los pocos minutos, un coche paró delante suya y pudo ver a Adam y Shiro en él. Se puso algo nervioso al ver a Shiro en aquel traje blanco, era la primera vez que le veía con traje. Notó un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, pero cuando el albino le miró y puso una gran sonrisa, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

— Hola, perdón por tardar, es que no encontraba las alas del disfraz.— comentó acariciando  su cabeza.

— Te queda genial Shiro, además vas a juego con Keith.— dijo Matt después de acercarse a él para darle un abrazo. 

Shiro le miró y se acercó a él sonriendo.— ¿Vas de demonio? Te queda muy bien el traje Keith, no me había fijado que llevabas cuernos.— acercó su mano derecha a su cabeza y le tocó uno de los cuernos de la diadema.— Son muy pequeños, te quedan muy monos.— comentó riendo un poco. Shiro estaba demasiado cerca, no se acostumbraba a aquella cercanía y le ponía nervioso. Pero a la vez quería que rompiera aquella pequeña distancia y le abrazase también. Que le acariciase la cara y le besara.

— ¿Entramos ya?— preguntó Adam en un tono algo molesto que sacó a Keith de sus pensamientos. Todos asintieron, pero antes de que Shiro se moviera, pudo ver que había fruncido el ceño un poco.

El olor a alcohol inundó sus fosas en cuanto entraron a la casa, había mucha gente a la que no conocía, la música estaba bastante alta y hacía calor. Empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, no sabía si podría aguantar mucho tiempo en aquella situación. Pero notó una mano en su hombro, esta vez era Shiro, que le miraba algo preocupado.— ¿Keith, estás bien?— pudo escucharle porque de nuevo había acortado bastante más de lo normal la distancia. Aquello le tranquilizó en parte porque por un momento se olvidó de la fiesta, pero le puso nervioso tenerle de nuevo tan cerca.— Podemos ir a alguna zona que esté más vacía, si quieres salir en algún momento avísame. Intenta estar cerca de nosotros si te tranquiliza.

— ¡Chicos, voy a buscar a Romelle para decirle que he llegado con mi grupo! ¡Nos vemos en unos minutos, intentad estar por una zona que pueda veros!— sabía que Allura estaba chillando por su tono de voz y porque no la hubiera podido oír de otra manera

Keith se intentó mantener cerca de Shiro y el resto hasta que llegaron a una zona de la casa más tranquila, había tan solo alguna gente fumando. Pero la música se seguía escuchando algo alta para Keith, aunque ya no se sentía agobiado con tanta gente.

— No pensé que en verdad fueran así las fiestas.— comentó Lance sentándose en el suelo.— Me estoy asando con el disfraz…

— Normal, con tanto pelo pareces un peluche.— dijo Matt riendo en alto.

— Yo también estoy pasando calor, es un poco agobiante.— añadió Hunk agitando la mano delante de su cara para darse aire.

— Por eso es mejor venir sin disfraz.— Adam estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared, no parecía muy cómodo en aquel momento.

— Bueno Adam, al resto nos gusta divertirnos. Solo que mejor coger otros disfraces.— respondió Matt después de suspirar cansado. Adam le dedicó una mirada algo desagradable y fue a decir algo, pero Shiro le paró antes.

— Bueno, lo importante es pasarlo bien en la fiesta. Ojalá llegue pronto Allura, dijo que tenía pensado algún juego para hacer la fiesta más amena.

— ¿Juegos? ¿Esos no se hacen en las fiestas pequeñas de amigos?— preguntó Lance extrañado.

— No te creas, hay gente jugando a otras cosas. Mucha gente se junta en pequeños grupos y hace esas cosas. Pero en vez de estar en una casa solos, tienen alrededor a mucha gente desconocida.— dijo Matt sentándose en un taburete que había en una esquina.

— Claro, es verdad que algunas personas están solas en las fiestas y lo hacen para conocer a otras personas. Pero muchas otras venimos con amigos para estar juntos, así que es normal estar en grupos.— añadió Shiro sentándose también en el suelo.

— No lo había pensado, es algo distinto a como lo imaginaba.

— ¡Hola chicos!— esta vez si pudo escuchar a Allura mejor que antes. Junto a ella venían una chica pálida, con pecas, pelo largo y rubia, y otra chica negra, más alta que ellas y de pelo corto y azul.— Esta es Romelle, la casa y la fiesta son suyas.— comentó presentando a la chica rubia— Ella es Acxa, ha ayudado también a montar la fiesta y son novias.

— ¡Vaya Romelle, felicidades por tener novia!— dijo Matt levantándose del taburete y acercándose a ellas. Le dio la mano a Acxa para presentarse.— Me llamo Matthew, pero prefiero Matt.

Allura presentó al resto y se saludaron con un apretón de mano.— Los tres que no conoces tampoco Romelle, son Hunk, Lance y Keith. Son de primer año, empezamos a hablar por algunas coincidencias.— dijo riendo.

— Como formas de ligar algo agresivas o miraditas disimuladas.— Keith intentó ignorar aquello último, Allura le dio un pequeño codazo amistoso para hacerle parar.

— Bueno, vamos a sentarnos juntos en el suelo.— cuando todos habían formado un pequeño círculo, Allura sacó tres botellas de una bolsa que llevaba, una de ellas vacía y continuó hablando.— A las fiestas se viene a divertirse y también a beber un poco, así que tengo varios juegos de beber preparados.

— Intentaré no beber mucho, que luego soy el que tiene que conducir.— respondió Matt.   
— El primero para calentar un poco, verdad o reto, yo lo hago girando una botella porque así no se sabe a quién le va a tocar. Se bebe si alguien no contesta a una pregunta de verdad o no supera algún reto. Pero si preferís jugar de la manera tradicional…— A todos les pareció buena idea ya que dejaba esa pequeña duda de quién sería el siguiente. Allura giró la botella y todos empezaron a mirarla. Mientras seguía girando, Keith miró un momento al frente, Shiro estaba delante suya con una pequeña sonrisa. La botella se paró en Matt y este se llevó una mano a la frente riendo.

— Vaya suerte tengo, siempre me toca el primero, verdad.

— Bueno, vamos a hacer alguna pregunta que no sea muy fuerte. Si tuvieras que besar a algún chico de aquí, ¿a quién besarías?

— A Shiro obviamente, ¿quién no lo haría?— Shiro rió un poco y se sonrojó levemente.

— Qué habréis hecho cuando no os he visto...— dijo Allura riendo también.— Te toca girar.

Matt giró la botella y paró en Shiro, el rubio le miró acariciando su propia barbilla.— Verdad.— comentó el albino con una sonrisa.

— ¿Con cuántas personas te has acostado?

— Ya sabes que solo con una, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?— Shiro reía un poco al contestar y a Keith le parecía demasiado bonito, tanto que no quería dejar de mirarle.

— Quién sabe, a lo mejor habías tenido una noche de pasión y no me lo habías contado.— respondió riendo también— Te toca girar.

Giraron algunas veces más la botella, haciendo preguntas de aquel tipo. Hunk preguntó una vez a Matt si había mentido a sus padres alguna vez, a lo que contestó que había perdido la cuenta, haciéndoles reír un poco.

Le volvió a tocar a Matt girar la botella, esta vez paró en Allura, y le miró con una sonrisa pícara.— ¿Verdad o reto?

— Reto.

— Está bien, te reto a besar a Romelle.— Allura le miró un poco sorprendida, pero puso una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a la chica. Juntó sus labios y empezaron a besarse, ninguna de las dos parecía incómoda con aquella idea. Tras unos segundos se separaron y sonrieron las dos, pudo ver a Allura lamerse el labio y volver a su sitio.— Bueno, mi idea era que bebieras, pero no te voy a impedir nada.

— Allura, puedes hablar en algún momento de esto con nosotras...— dejó caer Romelle mientras daba de la mano a Acxa y mantenía la sonrisa.

Adam carraspeó y Allura le miró alzando las cejas.— Perdón, perdón, ahora voy.— Giró la botella y señaló a Lance, el cual seguía mirando aún hacia otro lugar y tardó un poco en darse cuenta.— ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad...

— Vale, si tuvieras que acostarte con un chico y una chica de aquí, ¿a quiénes elegirías?

Lance se sonrojó un poco y parecía algo nervioso.— De chico supongo que a Hunk, no sé, tengo más confianza con él pero se me haría raro.— Matt rió un poco al oírle hablar un poco rápido.— De chica tú…— Allura le miró con una pequeña sonrisa y después llevó su mirada de nuevo hacia la botella.

Lance giró la botella y fue esta vez el turno de Acxa, la cual solo había hecho dos restos.— Verdad.— Dijo antes de dejarle hablar.

— ¿Tienes una relación abierta con Romelle?

— Sí, nos va bien a las dos así y siempre nos tenemos cuando estamos mal.— Las dos chicas se dieron un pequeño beso y sonrieron. Giró la botella y esta vez fue el turno de Shiro. Había dicho ya tres verdades seguidas, por lo que ahora le tocaba reto y la chica se lo pensó un poco mientras le miraba.— Te reto a besar a Keith.

Keith abrió los ojos sorprendido al momento de escuchar aquello y unos nervios le invadieron. Escuchó a Shiro reír de forma suave y miró un poco hacia la zona de sus piernas. Esperaba a que cogiera el vaso para beber pero lo único que vio fue su mano apoyándose en el suelo. Shiro empezó a acercarse a él, cuanto más cerca le tenía, más fuertes y rápidos eran sus latidos. No asimilaba que Shiro no hubiera rechazado aquel reto, tampoco que si seguía así acabaría juntando sus labios. Una parte de él no quería negarse a ello, prefería quedarse con el recuerdo de aquel beso.

— Me voy— Adam dio un golpe en el suelo y se levantó alejándose del grupo. Entonces Shiro se giró a pocos centímetros y se alejó de nuevo.

— ¡Adam espera!— Shiro se levantó rápido y le siguió.

— Mierda...— escuchó decir a Matt en bajo. Keith tardó un poco en reaccionar, Acxa y Romelle parecían sorprendidas ante aquella reacción. Fue entonces cuando Keith se levantó también y fue tras ellos. Quería pedir perdón, se sentía mal en aquel momento por no negarse a aquel reto que le incumbía. Pensaba que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento era culpa suya y no quería que Shiro acabase triste después de eso.

— ¡Adam por favor, tan solo es un juego!— Aquellas palabras hicieron que Keith se quedase parado, les separaba una pared.

— Me voy a casa, no quiero seguir aquí ahora mismo.

— Adam de verdad, no hagas esto. Podemos pedirles dejar de jugar a esto, hay muchas cosas que hacer en una fiesta.

— Takashi, no voy a discutir aquí. Me vuelvo a casa, si quieres venir, adelante.— Keith no se atrevía a ir a la habitación en la que se encontraban para así pedir perdón. 

— Voy contigo...— dijo Shiro en un tono algo triste. 

Escuchó los pasos de ambos alejarse, sabía que aquella era su última oportunidad pero no podía reaccionar. Tan solo pudo apoyarse contra la pared mientras pensaba en la voz de Shiro, en él discutiendo con Adam después de aquello. Fue entonces que una gran tristeza le invadió y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin poder controlarlas. Se sentía demasiado mal, le dolía mucho pensar en Shiro triste y posiblemente llegando a llorar. No quería aquello, necesitaba que fuera feliz pero no había podido reaccionar en aquel momento.

— Keith.— notó la mano de Matt en el hombro, dejó de llorar a los pocos segundos y el rubio continuó.— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? No me parece que te apetezca seguir en la fiesta.

Keith tardó un poco en contestar.— Tienes que llevar a Allura. Además no quiero molestar, da igual, yo…

— No molestas, te llevo a casa, vuelvo a la fiesta y listo. Si es eso lo que te preocupa no hay problema.— dijo interrumpiendo a Keith. El moreno le miró y terminó asintiendo, siguió a Matt saliendo los dos juntos de la casa. 

Cuando llegaron al coche de Matt, Keith se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras se quitaba la diadema con cuernos de la cabeza. Matt arrancó el coche y empezó a conducir, hubo unos minutos de silencio, pero el rubio terminó con él.

— Keith, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?— Keith tan solo asintió sin decir palabras— ¿Te gusta Shiro?

Keith rió sin gana, con unas nuevas lágrimas amenazando con salir.— ¿Tan obvio soy?

— Si te gusta Shiro podrías decírselo.

— No puedo, jamás sería capaz.— Keith negaba con la cabeza mientras hablaba.— Además, ¿de qué serviría? Sé que nunca le voy a gustar a nadie, y menos a él.— Su voz era cada vez más débil.— Shiro es tan bueno con todos, tan listo y capaz de todo. Se merece lo mejor, y eso no soy yo.— Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.— ¿Cómo iba a gustarle siendo así? Inseguro, nada divertido y con limitaciones para relacionarme socialmente.— Keith sollozaba, su voz le fallaba algunas veces.— Tan solo… tan solo soy un estorbo, molesto a toda la gente que está a mi lado. A la única persona que le cuento las cosas es a mi madre, pero ella tiene ya muchas preocupaciones con mi padre. No quiero que se preocupe más, cada vez le cuento menos cosas.

Matt seguía conduciendo mientras le escuchaba, no quería interrumpirle. No mientras se desahogaba desde hacía tiempo.

— Tan solo me queda tocar y cantar para de alguna manera expresarme. Cuando me siento triste, cuando me siento vacío, cuando me siento un estorbo. Cuando… cuando pienso en él.— Algunos quejidos salían de sus labios, y cerró sus ojos mojados.— Por mi culpa ahora ha discutido con Adam, y sé que nunca me va a echar la culpa porque es demasiado bueno.

El rubio paró el coche, Keith no supo por qué, pero tampoco le importaba en aquel momento.— No te va a echar la culpa porque no la tienes.— Matt suspiró y dirigió su mirada al moreno.— Keith, claro que tienes defectos, al igual que todos. Cada uno tenemos los nuestros, no hay nadie perfecto, ¿sabes?— Matt se llevó una mano a la cabeza y empezó a acariciar su pelo.— Yo por ejemplo suelo decir siempre lo que pienso, me cuesta mucho controlarlo. Puede parecer genial, pero a veces me ha llevado a alguna situación mala. Allura es insegura en cuanto a los estudios, estudia demasiado aunque no lo parezca. Si queda un día, al siguiente no para de estudiar ni un solo momento. Algunos días no duerme solo para estudiar.

Keith dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero pudo ver una expresión algo triste en su rostro.

— A Lance y Hunk no les conozco tanto, pero se ve que sienten miedo a no ser parte del grupo. Al que más se lo noto es a Lance, estoy seguro de que en el pasado ha tenido problemas con grupos de amigo.— Llevó la mano con la que acariciaba su pelo a sus cejas para arrascarlas.— Y Shiro tal y como has dicho, es demasiado bueno y confiado.— hizo una pequeña pausa mientras volvía a suspirar.— Su mayor problema es que le cuesta desconfiar de la gente a la que quiere, y eso hace que sufra. También se le hace difícil enfadarse, es lo peor que puede pasarle.— Se quitó las gafas que llevaba puestas y las apoyó detrás del volante.— Ahora mismo está mal con Adam, pero no por culpa tuya, ni mía, ni de Shiro. Si están mal es por culpa de Adam, porque no le trata como debería. No es que le tenga que idolatrar, pero tampoco tiene que comportarse mal con él.

Keith había dejado de llorar, pero al escuchar que Shiro estaba mal su pecho empezó a doler. Apretó su pantalón con las manos mientras ponía una expresión triste pero a la vez enfadada.— Pero me había podido negar a ese reto, y no lo hice…

— Keith, lo de el reto tan solo ha hecho que se llegue antes a esto. No sé qué es lo que pasa con Adam, pero no confío en él desde hace un mes.— volvió a llevar una de las manos a su cabeza mientras que la otra la apoyaba en el volante apretando.— Ya le he dicho a Shiro que hable con él, pero no parece conseguir nada. Si no fuera porque Allura me ha ayudado a controlarme y ahora estáis también vosotros tres en el grupo...— hizo una pequeña pausa, suspirando antes de continuar— Seguramente habría acabado a malas con Adam, no puedo soportar que trate así a Shiro. Todavía menos cuando sé que es demasiado confiado y se pueden aprovechar de él.

Keith miró a Matt algo sorprendido, era la primera vez que le oía hablar en un tono enfadado.— ¿Estás bien...?— el rubio cerró los ojos y relajó el ceño.

— Sí, perdona por ponerme así. 

— Eres muy amigo de Shiro, se nota.

— Es como mi hermano, nos conocemos desde pequeños y le quiero mucho. Lo que quiero es que tenga todo lo que se merece, y Adam no se lo está dando.—  los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, el coche seguía parado. Keith miró por la ventana y pudo ver que habían llegado a su casa.— Puedes salir ya si quieres, tan solo no pienses que eres culpable de todo esto. No quiero que hagas lo mismo que Shiro y termines peor.

Keith le miró sorprendido por aquellas últimas palabras.— Matt, gracias por escucharme. Eres muy buena persona, de verdad.— el moreno abrió la puerta del coche para salir y después cerrarla de nuevo.

— Keith,— escuchó decir a Matt antes de alejarse mucho del coche— sé que no es necesario que te lo diga. Pero cuida de Shiro por favor, sé que le puedes ayudar mucho aunque no lo creas.— después de aquellas palabras, Matt arrancó el coche y se alejó de Keith, que se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció de su vista.

 

****************

 

Cuando llegaron al piso, Adam entró primero empezando a quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla con prisa en el perchero. Iba a alejarse pero Shiro le cogió del brazo para detenerle, a lo que reaccionó separando el brazo rápidamente.— ¿Puedes decirme por qué te has enfadado así?— preguntó Shiro en un tono algo enfadado.

— Lo sabes perfectamente, ya sabes lo que ibas a hacer.

— Te repito que tan solo era un juego Adam, estábamos en una fiesta, estábamos…

— Takashi, no quiero hablar de esto. No ahora después de la fiesta, no es buen momento.— dijo Adam llevando una mano a su pelo.

— ¿Y cuándo es un buen momento Adam?— el mencionado se giró con una expresión sorprendida.— Estoy cansado, no puedo aguantar más así. Llevas un mes que estás muy raro, no te comportas igual que siempre. Pensé que podría ser por la universidad, porque te podría estresar todo.— Shiro apretó los puños mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia el suelo.— No me dices qué te pasa, no me cuentas las cosas que te hacen estar así y estoy triste.

— ¿De verdad quieres que te cuente lo que pasa? 

— ¡Lo llevo queriendo más de un mes Adam!

— Lo que me pasa es que estoy cansado de vivir así. Takashi, hemos terminado.— Shiro abrió los ojos ante aquellas palabras, no podía asimilar aquella situación. Un gran silencio inundó la sala, dejando al albino sin saber qué decir.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no está mal subido, acaba en ese momento.  
> Bueno, pues a ver si el próximo capítulo si lo puedo subir antes y no tenéis que esperar mucho.  
> Matt les shippea desde el segundo capítulo y todos lo sabemos.  
> Como anécdota graciosa, estaba buscando algún disfraz que se pareciera al de Shiro para ponerlo (ninguno me terminó de convencer) y me apareció este de un sex shop y me hizo mucha gracia http://goticavirtual.com/videos/disfraces/videos%20editados/Disfraces/disfraz-angel-negro-sexy-bogota-ipiales-cucuta-neiva-medellin-colombia.png

**Author's Note:**

> Im a slut for Keith playing the guitar. Bueno pues aquí termina el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y también que pueda actualizar pronto.  
> Juro que esto es sheith aunque haya habido tanto shadam JAJAJJAJAJA.


End file.
